To Be Truly Alone
by Inuyonas
Summary: "GIMME YUR LUNCH MONEY!""Pwease Ino, I need it. I hafta eat cuz the orphan lady not gonna feed me this week."...  AU FIC.
1. The story of Naruto Uzumaki

When they speak it is meant to be like that. lol

* * *

A 3 year old boy with Blonde hair and Blue eyes sat alone on the swings in a school playground. He did attend this school mind you , although he wished he hadn't. He stared at the other kids his age laughing and playing around carefree and happy spirited and felt pain in his heart. He realized at an early age that, that could never be him. He wanted deep down in his very soul to experience happiness because he never has before. The lady who runs the orphanage he lives at treated him like the dirt under the dirt thats under that pile of shit you step over. He never knew knew his parents although judging from what people tell him he was glad he neve met them. You see his parents were criminals and not just any criminals mind you. They were the founders of the infamous Akatsuki gang known through out the world. He was told his parents were blood thirsty Demons that feasted on human blood and caused humanity strife. But he wasn't like that. Thats why he didn't believe it. He had a gut feeling that his parents were misunderstood. How he wished he could meet them. But they were dead now and he could not bring them back. He was all alone, even the other orphans at the orphanage were mean to him and he didn't know why. It brought tears to his eyes. We're his parents that bad that even before people got to know him, they had the right to treat him like shit? In all honesty they didn't but to him he thought maybe everybody would one day just stop thinking he had enough. In the school he was attending everybody were either mean to him or just ignored him. There was one person who stuck out in particular though. This person was the bane of his existence from the moment he set foot in this school. This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. The bane of Naruto's existence had a resemblance torward Naruto in the blonde hair and the blue eyes...but was of the opposite sex. Thats right Naruto's bully was a girl.

"...I wish sumbody would pway wit me." 3 year old Naruto said sadly.

It was then Naruto noticed someone was walking torard him. He looked up with hopeful eyes...but his hopes were crushed as he stared face to face with none other than his bully. She stuck her hand out at Naruto

"GIMME YUR LUNCH MONEY BWITCH!"A 3 year Ino Yamanaka commanded.

"Pwease Ino, I hafta eat today cuz I might not tomorrow. The lady that takes care of me won't feed until she feels like it and I don know when dat is." 3 year old Naruto was holding back tears as he begged Ino to let him keep his lunch money.

"Nuh-uh Nawuto you owed me and I wannit now. Don make me get my fwends to hewp me." 3 year old Ino threatened.

Naruto gasped. He then hopped out the swing and got on his knees in a very submissive manner.

"Pwease Ino Don't go get Sakuwa or Hinata!"

Yes I know what I typed. Hinata and Sakura were part of Ino's bully click.

"Den gimme ya money!"

Tears ran down Naruto's face.

"Pwease Ino..."

"NOPE!"

Ino then slapped Naruto with all the strength a three year old could muster.

"Urf!"

Naruto fell to his right side wimpering and cradling his cheek.

Ino went into his shorts pockets and took every bit of 98 cent.

"Next time don fight back!" Ino yelled kicking dirt on Naruto's face. She then turned around and skippedmerrily back to play with the other group of kids.

Naruto lay there crying his eyes out at what just happened. At one point in time he thought Ino was really pretty. When he voiced his opinion the class laughed at Ino and him making Ino embarrassed thus causing Ino to bully him.

Maybe luck will be on his side next chapter.

* * *

Review please...new idea...It's not humor tho...


	2. The dream that started it all

It's been 2 years since that horrible day on the playground. Ino and her click (Sakura and Hinata) have always terrorized Naruto, but the playground thing just stood out to Naruto. He is 5 years old now, and is currently sitting in Iruka Sensei's first grade classroom. Iruka's lesson's always bored Naruto to death so thats why he isn't paying attention.

Over the last 2 years our favorite Blonde boy has grown a back bone. Meaning he dosn't tolerate shit like he used to. He is still Kind and Sincere to the girls around hs age, and thinks the Ino group can do no wrong but to the malesof his age group he's quick to throw a punch. Naruto had virtually no friends and no adult figurs to look up to. Well there was Iruka but Naruto didn't know how Iruka felt about him. Iruka didn't outright hate him, but He yelled at Naruto alot. Maybe that was because Naruto was now known as a class clown. Everytime he was asked a question He would flip it back at Iruka as a joke. The whole class would laugh at Naruto, but Naruto didn't care. At least he wasn't being ignored. He craved attention since the only time he got attention was when it was out of neccesity and even then people would treat himlike 3/4ths of a person. Iruka wasn't like that. Sure Iruka alot and reprimanded Naruto every day. Naruto knew it was different then when other people reprimanded him. This was true because Iruka cared....Naruto thought he did anyway.

Now as of right now Naruto was drifting in between sleep and not sleep in Iruka-sensei's class.

"....sooooo boring." He said

"I know....so trouble-some."

Naruto laid his head on his desk so he was facing to his right at the person who said this.

Shikamaru Nara didn't hate Naruto either. But Naruto didn't know whether he liked him or not. So he didn't count him as a friend. But atleast Shika talked to Naruto every now and then. Naruto classified him as lazy as hell.

Here are some more classifications:

Kiba: Rude as hell

Shino: weird as hell

Lee: Wild as hell..but friendly

Neji: Emo as hell

Tenten: has a crush on Neji...and dangerous as hell ....likes to sharpen pencils and throw at Naruto

Ino: Pretty as hell...flawless

Sakura: Cute..... and her forehead is huge as hell

Hinata: Cute...but Sadistic as hell

Chouji: Fat as hell...but friendly

Ami: Irelevant as hell

Sasuke: The only one Naruto would dare call a friend.......and almost Emo as hell

Yep..These are but a few people Naruto knows in hs class.

Naruto looked over to Shikamaru to find the lazy guy had fallen asleep

"Not a bad idea...." Naruto said as he closed his eyes to drift into dreamland.

**DreamScape**

Naruto found himself behind bars. But these bars were not metal. They almost felt like wood.

_'Where am I?' _He thought.

"!" He tried to speak but found out he couldnt formulate words correctly.

"Ugrgbmdh." This is what came out of his mouth.

_'I sound like a baby!'_

Come to think of it his arms were kinda short. And his legs were alot less muscular then before. He caught a glimpse of a mirror through the bars.

_'I AM A BABY! WHAT IS GOING ON?'_

He then heard the sound of people talking. Looking through the bars again he caught the sight of five people. One man that looked to be in his early thirties or very late twenties. He had Blonde hair that Naruto had only it was longer and more unruly. He also had bright blue eyes. Naruto couldn't help but feel as if he knew the man. The person standing next to the blonde man was a woman. She had green eyes and Bright fiery red hair. She looked to be in her mid twenties or late twenties. Naruto found himelf smiling when he saw her although he didn't know why. The blonde man and the red haired woman seemed to be looking at three people across from them. The one farthest from Naruto was a boy who looked to be at least 15 years old. He had spiky Orange hair, that went in every direction. It was a little bit shorters then the blonde mans. What intrigued Naruto the most was the boy's eyes. They were purple with mutiple rings inside of rings around the pupil. He looked very scary to Naruto. The person closest to Naruto had the prettiest blue hair he had ever seen. That's all he could see because this person had their back to Naruto. Now the person in th middle, between The orange haired scary guy and what Naruto believes to be another woman with blue hair, had inspired great fear into Naruto. The guy in the middle was indeed a man. He had waist length wild black hair that spiked in every direction. His hair was so long that it covered half of his face so only one eye was visible to Naruto. But One eye was enough, because in that one eye , Naruto saw an intricate design. The color of the retina was red and the pupil was the darkest of black Naruto had ever saw. If that wasn't strange enough Naruto thought he saw three more pupils around the one in the center of The man's eye.

It was then that Naruto noticed all of them were dressed the same. Each had on a long high collar Black cloaks with Red clouds on them. Apparently they were in deep conversation. Naruto tried to listen intently.

"The beast is almost impossible to kill."

"We have tried everything and it still treats us as nothing. Many people are dying as we speak."

"Isn't it funny how the world used to hate us and despise us and then whe something like this happens, they all have a change of heart real quick."

"Now isn't the time for such thoughts. I have a plan."

Naruto noticed the blonde man look over at him through the bars of his crib.

"There is no way in hell I will agree to that! He's our-"

"It's the only way....I wish I had other options."

"But he will be alone for the rest of his life. I can''t let that be."

"I think the fate of the world outweighs his happiness."

"Let me be the first to say that I will strongly support whatever you do and give my all. "

Naruto noticed the Oranged haired boy place his fist on the left side of his chest.

"So let me ead in between the lines here. You want me to use that technique knowing that it has dire concequences?"

"Please...It's the only way."

Naruto noticed the Blonde man step forward at the other black haired man in the center. Said man closed his eyes.

"Very well."

"Thank you,"

The blonde haired man walked over to Naruto's crib and peered down at him.

"If only you could have been born into a world without violence.......I will always be with Naruto."

Naruto felt the urge to smile as the man patted his head.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto jerked his head up so fast,it was like he was never asleep.

"YES?" He yelled.

"Answer the question please? Who founded the city of Konoha?"

Naruto thought long and hard.

".....uuuuummmmm.....................24?"

The class erupted in laughter.

"You're such a loser Naruto." Ino said.

Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Naruto stay after class today.

This was nothing new to Naruto. Iruka always made him stay after.

As the school day went Naruto couldn't help but think about that dream he had.

"Who were those people?.......and what was up with their eyes?" He said to himself.

Only time will tell.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Tutor

The class lined up and left the classroom, because the bell had rung 2 minutes before. Everyone except Naruto that is.

"Naruto you're such a loser." Ino said as she left the classroom

Her two lackeys laughed. (Hinata and Sakura).

The words hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. He just couldn't undertand why Ino didn't like him. He told her she was pretty, so Why does she hate him?

"Naruto, what am I going to do with you?"

It appeared that Naruto, Iruka and Iruka's assistant Mizuki were the only ones in the classroom now.

"Naruto do you realize you might not pass this year? You need to be more serious with your work and stop writing 'THIS SHIT IS TOO HARD' on worksheets I hand out as homework." Iruka continued.

"Maybe he needs a tutor." Mizuki added.

Naruto frowned. Naruto knew Mizuki-sensei didn't like him on account of the stares Naruto would recieve from him. But he would never say anything. Who would believe the son of some criminals anyway?

"That does sound like a good idea." Iruka said.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. Deep down in his gut this was a bad idea.

"Iruka-sensei I'll do better I promise!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto you say that all the time. And your work never gets better. It gets worst actually." Iruka said.

Naruto cringed. Even though he didn't want to here it...It was true.

"Okay so Naruto Mizuki will be your tutor from now on okay?" Iruka asked. But it was more of a statement.

Naruto nodded slowly. Naruto didn't like this one bit.

"It'll be okay Naruto." Mizuki said giving Naruto his brightest smile.

Naruto knew it was fake but didn't say anything else. No one would believe him anyway.

* * *

The next few months passd normally. Naruto made little to no improvent torwards his grades.

Ino also terrorized him constantly with her lackeys.

Today was finals day too.

"Okay class." Iruka said. "Today is the day where you get to take your next grade level tests."

Iruka and mizuki passed ou all test papers.

"Good luck Naruto." Sasuke said. He was in the desk next to Naruto.

Naruto was in shock that somebody actually wished him luck.

HE FINALLY HAS A FRIEND!

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

Had a friend.

* * *

I knowthis is short but i jus wanted something done.

plz revie tho.

And if u want to help me with this story plz review or message me.


	4. Those three liars

Naruto stared down at the paper in front of him.

"I'm screwed." He said.

"That tutoring from Mizuki-sensei isn't gonna help me.I know this because of the fact that Mizuki told me 2 +2=4...but 2x2=5...That makes no sense what so ever. I know my 2 times tables...I think."

Naruto was far from stupid. But, his teachers kept sabotaging him when it came down to teaching him.

"Ok class 10 minutes left." Iruka called out.

"10 minutes? But this chapter just started! Ok Naruto ...When in doubt...Guess like your life depends on it...cuz it does actually."

And so Naruto guessed on his whole test.

"Times up. Please put your pencils down...That means you Kiba."

Kiba blushed out of embarrassment. I guess he won't be sneaking anymore answers.

Mizuki walked and collected all the tests.

"Ok now class I will be right back. I have to go grade the scores. Mizuki will watch you while I'm gone." Iruka said then walked out the classroom.

"Hey Naruto That was boring wasn't it?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah it was."

"I didn't even get half of the test." Kiba added in.

Naruto was actually relieved that someone else had trouble with it.

"I think I aced it."

Sasuke just had to ruin the moment.

"Of course you did Sasuke-kun. You're the best." Sakura said trying to please him.

Sasuke ignored Sakura's advances.

"I bet Naruto failed his whole test...that idiot."

Ino's word hurt like a knife through the big toe.

EXCRUCIATING PAIN!

"Ino lay off of him will ya? He gets tired of this day in and day out."

Shikamaru came to Naruto's rescue!

"She's just mad because she's a stupid girl with huge as hell eyes." Naruto retaliated.

The whole class erupted in laughter.

Ino fumed.

"After school Uzumaki." Ino seethed.

"Before school Yamanaka."

The class laughed again.

Ino growled.

"Naruto your comebacks make no sense. Just face the fact that you are and forever will be stupid. No one likes you."

Now Hinata was being extra mean with that comment. Naruto stayed quiet after he heard this.

"I mean really. You have the lowest grades in class, no friends except maybe shikamaru...lame... and on top of that you don't even have any family." Hinata continued.

Now at that comment Naruto gasped softly. He really didn't think she would really say that. He knew he had no family but...to say it like that...

Naruto frowned.

"So what! I don't need no family I'm gonna be great no matter what!" He boasted. But inside he really was sad. Sad that all of what Hinata said was true. Sad that he couldn't call anyone his friend.

"Naruto you are and forever will be a stupid baka." Sakura added in.

"SHUT UP!" He couldn't take it anymore. He banged his fist on the desk. He did it so hard that his pencil flew and hit Sasuke in the head.

"OW!" Sasuke said rubbing his head.

"Don't hit Sasuke-kun!" Ino screamed

"Yeah I'm gonna hit you back for that!" SAkura shouted as she got up and stalked over to him.

Naruto saw Sakura coming torward him and then stop in front of him.

_'She isn't gonna really hit-'_

THWACK!

She showed his thought process.

She slugged him in the right cheek.

The class erupted in laughter..except for Sasuke and Shikamaru...and Neji and Shino...and Lee...

Naruto fell out of his seat.

"Uhh..."

He groaned rubbing his face.

Oddly enough Mizuki saw the whole thing and did not do anything...the bastard.

"I'm getting into this too!"

And after that was said Ino jumped from her desk and ran to Naruto and kicked him in the rib cage while he was on the ground.

And the beating commenced.

Now you're probably wondering why Naruto Uzumaki of all people is getting beat up by two girls. The reason is simple. Naruto is so kind hearted that he doesn't hit females. Regardless of the situation. So he already decided that he was gonna take what ever they dish out.

Like a man.

"hehe Poor Naruto. Someone needs to stop this...too bad No one's here." Mizuki is such an asshole.

Iruka decided to comeback in the classroom.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

He saw Naruto on the ground and Ino bent over him ready to punch him. Sakura was behind ino.

"Iruka-sensei Naruto hit me and Ino was taking up for me. " Sakura said innocently.

Naruto looked appaled.

Sakura then bgan to cry.

"Is that true Naruto?"

"No!"

"He's lying I saw the whole thing." Hinata added.

Hinata was known to be always truthful all the time.

"Iruka-sensei-"

"No Naruto you're not getting out of this one. You have detention after school."

Hinata,Sakura and Ino smiled deviously.

So did Mizuki...but no one noticed.

_'So my plan is coming together after all'_

* * *

So after school came.

Everyone left Naruto in the classroom by hisself.

"Stupid Iruka-sensei...Stupid Mizuki-sensei not doin' nothin'...Stupid Ino...and Sakura."

Iruka said he would be back in the next hour and toldhim to reflect on his behaviour.

What Iruka didn't count on was Mizuki interfering.

Mizuki came to the classroom doorway.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Mizuki.

"I know how you're feeling Naruto and I came here to let you know that I don't hate you."

Naruto knew he was lying but a part of him longed not to be hated.

That side won.

"Really?"

_'gotcha' _Mizuki thought as he walked torward Naruto.

If only that side of Naruto knew Mizuki was holding a knife behind his back.

* * *

plz review!


	5. Mizuki's betrayal

Before you read check out my homeboy music on youtube. Just type in Devoted Kingz and click on Dante-power freestyle.

you have to do it...or naruto dies...

if his views don't go up...Naruto jus might not make it...im not so sure ...

but no pressure...lol

* * *

"Thats right Naruto, I don't hate you."

Naruto's thought process was all in a loop. He knew Mizuki hated him ...or so he thought. He saw the way Mizuki stared at him. Naruto was pretty observant for a five year old.

"What about the way you look at me?"

Mizuki was thrown off by that question.

"Well to be completely honest (read: a liar) Everytime I look at you I see the look in your eyes. That sad lonely look. I can see how much you suffered just from the way you look at me and I am disgusted by it." Mizuki is really good with words.

This brought tears to Naruto's eyes. Naruto was starting to believe Mizuki

and let his guard down.

Mizuki strolled torward Naruto with bth hands behind his back.

_'I'm so close. All I have to do is stab him in the neck and I get instantly praised. Everyone already doesn't like him. Even the towns people say he's gonna grow up and be just like his parents, a demon, a criminal. Sure there's the whole murder charge I have to go through but the judge is on my side.'_

"Th-thanks Mizuki sensei." Naruto wiped his eyes to get rid of the almost tears.

* * *

"So everyone knows the plan now right?"

"Yeah un."

Outside of the school stood some students.

Not just any students mind you.

But certain students from Naruto's class.

"This will teach that idiot a lesson. CHA!"

"I still say this is a bit much Hinata. Why can't it just be the three of us?"

"Because Ino. He made fun of you in class today. He made you look dumb. Don't you wanna get him back?"

We have Konoha elementary's terrible three Hinata, Sakura and Ino.

"I've been waiting to take a shot at him since kindergarden. I don't like Naruto at all. Those whisker marks on his face just make me so angry."

"I also don't like him. He just makes a mockery of what a good student should be like."

We have the class room genius Neji Hyuuga and his best friend Tenten.

"I'm always up for some fighting."

we have the unimportant Ami.

"And to make sure this goes as planned I also asked Deidara Yamanaka, Ino's older brother from the fourth grade and his friend Sasori too." Hinata said.

The boys of Naruto's class were hear too.

"Hinata don't you think this is a bit much?"

"Shut up Shikamaru. You're just lame and lazy." Hinata said back.

"Yea I mean asking fourth graders?" Kiba added in.

"I want no part of this." Surprisingly Sasuke said this.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said longingly.

Sasuke started to walk away.

Sakura reached out to his retreating form.

"Let him go home Sakura." Hinata said.

"But..."

Ino stayed unusually quiet. Usually she was up and ready to go at a chance to make Naruto feel bad. ..but ...with this many people...and the fact that fourth graders are here...Naruto could get relly hurt...

_'Why are we so mean to Naruto anyway?' _She found herself asking.

It should be no surprise that she could not find an answer.

* * *

"Your welcome Naruto-kun."

Mizuki crept ever so slowly torward the oblivious blonde.

Naruto couldn't keep his feelings contained. He's waited so long to hear that someone doesn't hate him.

"I thought Iruka-sensei was the only one that didn't hate me but Sometimes he's mean so sometimes I think he does hate me, but other times He doesn't. The class is full of people that hate me tho. Like Sakura, Hinata and Ino..."

Mizuki let Naruto ramble on.

"Yes, yes I know. But I have a solution Naruto."

That caught Naruto's attention.

"Y'see Naruto, sometimes people are hated for a reason that is no fault of there own. So to fix this, that person disappears. (Read: is killed)

"Disappears?" Naruto didn't quite understand what mizuki was saying.

"Yes Disappears. Look just close your eyes and all will be explained.

Now Naruto was by no means a dumbass. But the urge to not be hated overwhelmed his common sense senses.

So obliviously he obliged ,and closed his eyes.

Mizuki smirked.

_'This is it!' _

Mizuki gripped the knife even harder and removed his hand from behind his back.

"Just stay still Naruto."

"Kay sensei."

Mizuki placed the knife blade right at his neck.

All he had to do was push forward and Naruto was dead.

"Goodbye."

"Wha-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Mizuki jerked his head around and saw Iruka standing in the door way.

Iruka just has great timing doesn't he?

Naruto's eyes flew open and he spotted Iruka by the door way.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Mizuki what the hell are you doing?" Iruka shouted.

"Something that should have been done along time ago." Mizuki spat out.

"What are you talking about?" Iruka wondered.

"Don't play dumb with me Iruka. You know aswell as I do that your parents were killed by Akatsuki."

That sent Naruto for a loop. The gang that he was told his parents created killed Iruka Sensei's parents. How hard his life must have been.

"I-Is that true Iruka-sensei?" Naruto timidly asked like canon Hinata.

Iruka was having conflicting emotions.

"Yes Naruto. It is."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

He felt ashamed.

Sad.

Confused.

He felt as if he deserved some hatred now. Especially from his Sensei.

Out of everyone that treated him badly He would never expect the one person who doesn't treat him bad to have the most legit reason FOR mistreating him.

He had new respect for Iruka-sensei.

"But I never blamed you for it Naruto. It's not your fault." Iruka said.

"Bullshit! You know you hate him with your guts! Iruka your parents were killed right before the Kyuubi attacked the city."

"Kyuubi? Sensei what does that have to do with anything?"

"Shut up you worthless life-form." Mizuki spat.

Naruto could seenow that all that Mizuki said was a lie.

"Your parents were in the special tasks force. Special police who dealt with paranormal activities. Your parent's were the best at what they did Iruka. Akatsuki killed your parents then the fox attacked. That doesn't sound strange to you? It's almost like Akatsuki unleashed the fox on the city."

"Mizuki you don't know what your saying." Iruka tried to placate his colleague.

"It doesn't matter. All I know is with him gone, the world is a better place." Mizuki pointed to Naruto.

"NARUTO RUN!"

Naruto didn't know what to do.

"You DIE!"Mizuki lunged for Naruto.

But for the sake of this story...

Naruto dove to the ground out of his desk and rolled away.

Very unprofessional-like.

"Hold still!"

"Keep running!" Iruka shouted.

NAruto got up and ran for the doorway.

Mizuki was right behind him.

"Head for the exit." Iruka said as Naruto flew past him.

"AAH!" Mizuki screamed in frustration.

"Oh no you don't!"

When Mizuki was about to pass Iruka, Iruka jammed his fist in Mizuki's gut.

"ooF!" Mizuki fell to his knees holding his stomach.

Knife still in hand mind you.

"You won't be killing anyone today." Iruka proudly said.

It's a shame he forgot Mizuki still had a knife...

One stabbed knee later Iruka was on the ground cradling his leg and Mizuki was tailing after Naruto.

* * *

"Guys...Maybe this is too much."

Everyone stared at Ino.

"What are you saying Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Out of everyone here you hate Naruto the most. So why would you say something like that?" Hinata said.

"I know I know but...this just seems wrong. I mean I can understand if it was just me and Sakura and Hinata but all these people waiting to jump Naruto? It's like you want to seriously hurt him Hinata." Ino said.

"I do."

Big shocker there.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Why?" Hinata said agian.

This had her thinking

**FLASHBACK**

A three year old Hinata sat in a classroom with a bunch of other people.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata looked to the person that said this. Sitting next to her was her new friend Ino.

"Hey Ino."

"Watch duwin?" 3 year old Ino asked.

"Nuffin..." 3 year old Hinata said as she looked down in embarrassment.

Contrary to her nature now but Hinata was shy and timid when she was three.

They were both just sitting there looking around the room.

When they saw him.

A blonde haired blue eye 3 year old was walking torward them.

"Nawuto is comin dis way." Hinata said.

Ino saw him coming.

"Yeah he is. He better not talk to us cuz he's lame and no one likes him."

Lo and behold Naruto stopped right at there desks.

_'He is so cute. I love his eyes and those whisker marks on his face. His smile just makes me feel all warm inside.' _Thought Hinata. _'I hope he talks to me'_

"Hey Ino Yur reawy pwetty!" Naruto shouted.

The whole class erupted in laughter and pointed and jeered at the three of them.

Ino flushed red in embarrassment.

Naruto was clueless as ever.

and Hinata was a little jealous of Ino. Jealous that the boy she admired only had eyes for Her friend.

On that day Hinata vowed to make Naruto's life a living hell.

Ino was mad that Naruto made the claslaugh at her so she reacted instinctively.

By punching him in the nose.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Of course Hinata still liked Naruto but SHe would let no one know that.

"Ino I don't see what the problem is...unless..." Hinata trailed off.

Ino quirked her eyebrows.

"Unless what?"

Hinata smiled deviously.

"You like Naruto."

Everyone gasped.

Now truth be told Naruto was growing on Ino.

But she had to save face

"NO!"

"Then prove it." Hinata said.

"I'l punch him in the face! I'll even scream I hate him while I do it!"

"Thats what I thought." Hinata smiled...evilly

* * *

Naruto was running for dear life.

"Gotta getaway!" He said turning a corner

"Come back Uzumaki!" Mizuki was chasing Naruto.

"There's the door!"

* * *

Ino stood infront of the door.

"You hear foot steps right?" Neji asked.

"Yea." Ino responded.

* * *

"All most there!" Naruto shouted as he closed in on the exit.

* * *

"I can see his blonde head coming this way." Ino said.

"Okay.'

* * *

"Made it!" Naruto said as he passed thresh hold of the school. He stopped and celebrated his acheivement of making it out in to the eyes of others.

"HA!"

"huh?"

**BAM!**

Before Naruto knew it, he felt alot of pain in his face as his head rocketed backwards.

Ino had just punched the living shit outta Naruto's face.

"I HATE YOU NARUTO!"

That was all Naruto heard as he staggered backwards in a daze.

He almost forgot about Mizuki.

"GOTCHA!"

Mizuki reached Naruto.

He stabbed the knife at him, aiming for his face for an instant kill.

**SPLURCH!**

Blood was splattered everywhere. It got all on Naruto's clothes, the walls, the floor...

but the funny thing was...

It wasn't Naruto's blood.

Naruto stood there Mouth ajar and wide eyed at the person in front of him who Mizuki just stabbed.

"IRUKA-SENSEI?" Naruto wondered...

* * *

PLZ REVIEW! AND BEFORE YOU REVIEW...WHICH MEANS YOU WILL...I JUST WANNA SAY I AM A HUGE NARUHINA FAN...IT'S JUST ALOT OF STORIES DON'T MAKE HINATA THE BAD GUY...VERY FEW DO...AND I WANTED TO BE DIFFERENT...I REMEMBER READNG THIS ONE STORY WHERE NARUTO GOT TENTEN PREGNANT AND HINATA WENT CRAZY AND TRIED TO KILL TENTEN...BUT YEA...SO PLZ REVIEW...

IF YOU DON'T NARUTO DIES NEXT...

JUST KIDDING :)

OR AM I?


	6. False Imprisonment

"IRUKA-SENSEI?" Naruto shouted clearly shocked at finding his teacher protecting him.

Iruka Umino just took a knife to the right side of his chest for Naruto.

"How in the world did you catch me with a stabbed knee?" Mizuki asked Iruka.

Iruka's breathing was ragged. The knife punctured his lung.

"You do a-amazing things for the ones you truly care about." Iruka managed to say with a punctured lung. Mizuki was still holding the knife in Iruka mind you.

Naruto's eyes widened.

_'Did Iruka-sensei say he cared about me?' _

Naruto was shell shocked.

So shocked in fact that he completely forgot about all the other kids from his class standing behind him outside.

Mizuki frowned.

"Iruka I don't understand. How can you save someone like him? He's nothing but criminal trash! He doesn't deserve to live!" Mizuki shouted out at Iruka.

The truth was finally coming out. Naruto knew Mizuki hated him but not to this extent. It was scary. Having someone carry so much hatred for you that they want you dead.

That is a heavy burden to carry.

Iruka coughed.

"N-Naruto's life has been unfair from the start. Since he was born people everywhere judge him based on what his parents did. So he is judged before anyone gets to know him. And no one get's to know him because he gets judged so deserves better. He's just a kind hearted boy who's starving for attention. He just wants to be accepted. The kids his age see how their parents deal with him and they react accordingly. That's not right Mizuki."

Naruto was speechless. Speechless because he now noticed that everything Iruka said was true. Speechless because Iruka really truly cared for Naruto's well being.

Naruto was so happy he was on the verge of tears.

Until...

"So In my eyes Mizuki," Iruka continued. "Naruto will never be trash."

"SHUT UP!"

Mizuki was through listening to Iruka's nonsense.

So he dragged the knife to Iruka's left side, slicing from right to left.

slicing his heart open in the process.

Iruka was instantly killed. He slumped forward on Mizuki.

"Trash." Mizuki said as he threw the body on the ground.

Naruto was scared out of his mind. Iruka had just been killed in front of him!

The one person who cared for Naruto was now among th dead.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto cried wishing that Iruka would get up. Wishing that he just imagined the whole thing.

The children outside were scared stiff aswell.

Especially Ino.

"I-Iruka-sensei was killed!" Ino screamed.

"By Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura added.

Ino just realized what part she played in it.

_'I-If I didn't punch Naruto Maybe Iruka-sensei wouldn't have to jump in the way! I-It's all my fault...I-'_

_'-Killed Iruka-sensei." _Naruto finished Ino's thought process. He also blamed himself for Iruka's demise. He never even blamed Ino for punching him. He thought that since he was too slow Iruka had to save him...

..and died in the process.

"You're next Naruto-kun."Mizuki said as he advanced torward the frozen Naruto.

Hinata was scared aswell. _'This was my idea. If I didn't pressure Ino into punching Naruto-kun this would not have happened.'_

The only difference between Hinata and the other two was that Hinata intended on staying innocent...

Mizuki stalked closer to Naruto.

Naruto could only watch in horror as the feeling of imminent death loomed over him. Mizuki taunted him by walking at a slow pace with a blood-stained knife.

"Well well Naruto. Looks like you won't be seeing tomorrow." Mizuki said as he stopped directly in front of Naruto.

Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mizuki was realy gonna kill Naruto!

She had to do something about it. Naruto didn't deserve to die. He did nothing wrong. All he did was take the abuse that she and her friends gave to him on a dialy basis. He never complained about it. He just took it ..

like a man.

"Naruto!" She yelled heading in his direction.

"Wait Ino!" Hinata said.

"Now join Iruka-sensei!"

Mizuki raised the knife and swung it down intent on ending the existence of Naruto.

But for the sake of this story...(lol)

He found himself stopping mid-swing.

On a count of a blue eyed blonde girl hugging him around the waist attempting top squeeze him to death.

Key word: Attempting

"Miss Yamanaka? I didn't know you were so eager to die aswell?"

"Ino!" Naruto said.

He couldn't believe this! Ino actually saved his life.

Then it dawned on him.

_'She's gonna die too!'_

Mizuki raised his knife again.

This time aiming for the top of Ino's skull.

"I'm tired of you blonde people!"

Ino was still hugging Mizuki tight and had her head buried in his stomach.

She had her eyes shut tight.

She didn't know what she was doing but as long as Naruto didn't die it didn't matter.

The knife plunged torward her skull

Naruto acted on pure instinct.

Now I don't know how but...

Apparently Naruto jumped in the air and kicked Mizuki's knife out of his hand saving Ino.

But...

The force of the kick was so strong that the knife flew out of Mizuki's hand directly into Mizuki's throat.

Damn...

Needless to say his life was cut short.

Mizuki fell backwards as blood dripped down from his neck all over his body.

Ino let go when Mizuki fell backward.

"Naruto.." Ino was in shock. Naruto had saved her life...

..and ended Mizuki's..

Naruto was in shock.

He didn't mean to..he just reacted.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE STAND BACK! GET AWAY FROM THE BODIES!"

Everyone looked at who said this.

A konoha police officer.

Apparently when Iruka was stabbed, The forever unimportant Ami went and got the police.

It was only now everyone noticed squad cars all around them that just pulled up.

The policeman walked over to the bodies of Iruka and Mizuki.

He noticed the stab wound on Mizuki and the slash wound on Iruka.

He also noticed that only the kids here a witness to what happened.

"Okay." said the officer.

"What happened here?"

All was silent for about 10 seconds..

until...

"It was Naruto's fault."

Out of everyone there.

We would expect this to come out of Ami's mouth...

or even Hinata from the way she's been acting lately...

but Sakura was the one who said this. That little pink turd

"Naruto?" The cop said looking at the blonde haired boy in question.

"I recognize those whisker marks anywhere. You're the son of the Akatsuki criminals. It's no surprise you caused these deaths. After all Murdering just runs in your family doesn't it?" This cop already had passionate hatred for Naruto. I assume he has been done wrong by Akatsuki too.

"I've been waiting for this day. The day I bring this lowlife scum to jail. I don't care that you're five. The easier you'll be to kill in jail." Said the cop forcefully grabbing Naruto and slapping handcuffs on him.

Naruto's thoughts were going a mile a minute.

He had just been almost killed, his teacher died to protect him and now...

HE WAS BEING BLAMED FOR IT!

He looked at Hinata...

Hinata looked away in shame.

He locked eyes with Ino..

Ino stared back. She looked like she anted to sy something to Naruto. Almost as if she cared whether or not he was sent to jail.

"Come on move !" The cop picked Naruto up and walked over to his squad car and chucked him in the back seat.

But before Naruto was chucked in the back seat he made eye contact with Ino one last time.

Ino could hear the other cops all talking bout how bad Naruto was before all the squad cars left.

"INO!" Hinata ran at her and stopped in front.

"What?"

"Ino you know aswell as I do that we can't tell a soul about what really went down here."

"But Hinata, Naruto-kun's going to jail because of us-"

"Swear it."

"What?"

"Swear to me that you won't tell a soul about what really happened." Hinata demanded.

What was Ino to do? Naruto saved her life and he went to jail because of it.

Hinata felt bad about it, that much Ino could tell.

But Sakura...Why was she so normal and okay with Naruto being wrongfully accussed?

Well Ino made an Important decision that day.

"I swear Hinata."

* * *

PLZ REVIEW!

I MEAN IT!

I LOVE REVIEWS!

THE MORE REVIEWS YOU GIVE THE FASTER THE CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT!


	7. The Birth of a Demon

The following week was not normal to say the least.

Today was thursday.

Naruto's former class had a new teacher.

Ebisu-sensei.

The whole school faculty was in uproar about one of it's former members killing another former member.

Therefore Mizuki's actions gave birth to mistrust among the faculty.

There was a heavy tension in Naruto's former class.

And that's where we begin:

A young blonde girl stared out the window.

As she stared she let her thoughts wander.

And wander they did. They wandered to a certain bue eyed blonde boy.

Each day after the Naruto/Iruka/Mizuki incident, Ino kept thinking about Naruto. She wasn't the only one though. Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten...and even Sakura thought about the blonde. Basically the cannon rookie 12...or 11...or 10...You get it.

More accurately they thought about their involvement in the fiasco that happened a week ago.

Ino had been feeling really guilty about what happened to Naruto. He really didn't deserve any of that. She thought about all the crap that her and her two friends put him through since kindergarden. He never once hit them back.

Not a single time.

Not that time She threw dirt in his face.

Not that time Hinata poured that lemonade on his lap so it would look like he pee'd on his self.

Not that time Sakura threw that glass in his face, that Hinata had used to pour lemonade on his lap so it would look like he pee'd on himself.

Yep. 5 years old and he was such a gentleman.

Gentle-MAN.

And why did she treat Naruto like that? Because he embarassed her thats why. He made fun of her and had the whole class laugh at her.

I mean who else would tell someone that there really pretty and smile that brilliant smile all in their face and actually mean it?

Who would say good morning to you everyday when they got to school and not be picking at you?

What kind of person would thnk she was pretty. Why would anyone like her?

Ino was told all her life she was mean and bossy and just plain evil.

So why would Naruto like her? It just didn't make any sense.

Unless Naruto just saw the good in people.

He must have been really looking in Sakura though. (lol)

Then it dawned on Ino. The only person who honestly liked her, she had treated like trash. She actually tortured him everyday in class. Sometime before class too. On top of that he didn't have any family to go back home to. Just that orphanage that treated him like crap.

Ino found herself on the verge of tears thinking about the incarcerated blonde.

Hinata was in the same boat.

Hinata went through the same thought process as Ino.

No reason to type it. (The author is so not lazy)

Now Sasuke was a different story.

Sasuke was feeling sad about Naruto but...

He was also thinking about who Naruto would meet in prison.

His 13 year old Brother Itachi Uchiha. (Yep in this fic Itachi is older then Deidara and Kakuzu.)

Sasuke still remembers that awful day. The day he was having a family reunion and everyone was there.

They were all at Konoha's national park.

Everyone of his family was there.

People were laughing singing, dancing, playing and having a good time.

Until Itachi blew up the park.

It's probably not believable but Itachi got his hands on some explosive materials.

Don't ask where.

And he planted them all around the park for his amusement. WHile everyone was in the center of the park doing some activity Itachi activated the bombs.

Everyone died but Sasuke. Sasukethen went to live in the same orphanage as Naruto but was soon adopted.

I guess people love a good pity story.

But Sasuke was worried that Itachi would meet Naruto and Naruto would tell him where Sasuke was at now. Sasuke was deathly afraid of Itachi after that.

But oh how Sasuke was wrong about Naruto on that account.

* * *

In a dank dark room.

There was a boy.

In a straight jacket.

The room was actually a solitary confinement cell. The walls were completely white. The door as wite too.

It was 10 feet by 10 feet.

That boy had blonde hair and whisker marks.

His name is Naruto.

The room had only a bed in it. And Naruto sat on top of the bed.

But Naruto was in some serious pain.

You see he had not been fed since the day he got in there.

Which was 8 days ago. So NAruto was going on nine days without food or water.

Not a good thing. Especially when you're Naruto.

Naruto was totally out of it. He had been having these weird dreams too. He dreamt of a giant fox with ninetails. That looked suspiciously like theKyuubi that attacked the city he had learned about in school.

Why would he dream about the Kyuubi?

He didn't know but as the days had gone by he had gotten weaker due to no food. As soon as three days hit he started feling pain in his stomach. The pain got worse as time went by. Sometimes it was so bad he lost consciousness and when he did that he would dream about the Kyuubi.

So now it was 8 days later and still not a bite of food. He was in serious pain.

He squirmed on the bed in unbelievable agony.

"food..." he weakly said.

These police, the suppose "protectors of the weak" were starving Naruto basically trying to kill him.

_'Eat, Eat...'_

He heard this inside his head but it wasn't his voice. He thought he was just hallucinating from lack of food.

_'They are starving you...These people want to end your existence... You don't want that right?'_

Now that definitely wasn't a hallucination. He could clearly hear the voice. And it asked him a question. It Sounded really deep and really sary according to Naruto. He decided to answer it.

"No...I-I don't want that..." He weakly said again.

_'Good but you must eat...or you'll die...so eat...'_

"But There's nothing to eat..."

When Naruto said this the pain he was feeling in his stomach got 10 times worse.

"Argh!" He screamed as he thrashd about in on the bed in th straight jacket.

_'Eat...Eat...'_

"Th-there's nothing...nothing to eat..."

The pain got worst.

"Argh!"

It was unbearable.

_'I can help you...I can make it go away...Do you want it to stop?'_

"Y-Y-yes." He started to sweat.

_'All you have to do is eat...Do you need help with that too?'_

"Yes..."

_'I thought you would say that...'_

Fire just suddenly engulfed Naruto.

That made the pain 100 times worse.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed to the top of his lungs.

Every cell in his body was in pain.

He clenched his eyes shut.

Then he started to change.

His canine teeth became longer and sharper giving him a feral look.

The whisker marks deepend.

His hair got unrulier.

He seemed to be in excruciating pain now.

So much so he ripped through the straight jacket with his now muscle endowed arms and his clawed hands.

His eyes, once a deep peaceful blue, are now an unsettling fear inducing blood red with black slitted pupils.

All in all he looked like a demon.

_'Now you must feed...'_

* * *

Outside Naruto's cell door a guard was standing to the right side of it.

He too had a passionate hatred for Naruto. So much so that whenever the food cart came around he would eat all of Naruto's food.

The bastard.

He was enjoying torturing Naruto. He was even thinking of going and-

BANG! BANG!

...A loud banging from the inside of Naruto's cell on the door interupted his thought process.

He walked directly in front of it.

"Hey knock it off you worthless demon scum."

Bang!

It happened again.

Now if the guard was smart, he would have noticed that the door was being indented on from the inside.

Now if you can put a dent in metaal with your fists...then you must be incredibly hyped up on steroids because it is just not normal.

"So you wanna play that game huh?" The guard said.

So he banged back on the door.

Big mistake.

As soon as his fist made contact with the door, a clawed hand shot through the metal door and grabbed the guards wrist.

"What the-"

He didn't have time to finish as he was pulled through the initial hole making it bigger in the process.

But still small enough for a human body NOT to fit through.

It doesn't have to be said that the guard broke some bones, and had some internal bleeding done in the process of being pulled through the whole.

Needless to say again that the guard was scared out of his mind.

His body was mangled and he was barely conscious and bleeding inwardly and out.

It didn't help when the next words he heard was:

"ITADAKIMASU GUARD-KUN!"

The last thing he saw was a five year old blonde boy with fangs laughing maniacly opening his fang filled mouth.

They wanted a demon.

Now they got one.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW

or Naruto will eat you next...

yea


	8. Enter: Itachi Uchiha

In a dark 10 by 10 cell.

There were 2 boys.

Well A boy and a man.

The man looked to be in his early 30's.

The boy looked to be around 13.

The man had a slim muscular build with white-bluish hair that hung down a little pass his ears. He also had a horizontal scar running across his nose. He was standing by the bars of the cell while the boy was sitting on the bed.

Now the boy had a skinny frame. But he was also a tad bit muscular. He had jet black hair that was put into a short ponytail that hung down to the middle of his shoulder blades. He also had two sort bags that hung down his forehead to the tip of his eye-brows.

"I can't believe I got stuck with a kid." Said the man.

The boy remained silent.

The man took a glance at the boy.

"Tch. What's your name kid?"

Still no answer.

The man got irritate by the boy's lack of conversational skills.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

Still no answer.

"HEY!" The man then walked over and grabbed the boy by the collar of the orange jumpsuit that was the prison uniform.

"Y'know you'ra a rude boy. I think I might have to teach you some manners." He said as he raised his fist ready to pound the boy's face in...

Until the boy looked up at him meeting his eyes.

The man let go of the boy instantly after seeing the younger male's eyes.

The retina was pure red and the pupil was pure black. There was also a ring around the pupil and three comma like marks on the ring surrounding the pupil.

"What the hell are you?" the man said.

The boy looked the man dead in the man stepped back in a little fear.

"To answer your first question. My name is Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi...Uchiha?" Said the man . "You're the scum that killed up his own family!" Said man pointed a finger accussingly at Itachi.

Itachi smiled deviously.

"Would I be scum if I killed a prisoner?"

The man did not like where this was going.

Then suddenly strangely enough if you looked at Itachi's eyes close enough the comma like marks would appear to be spinning around the pupil.

The was the last thing the man saw before he was engulfed in flames.

* * *

The guards out side of the cell in the prison hallway heard a blood curdling scream.

"That sounded like it came from The Uchiha's cell."

"Damn...that makes three this month." Another one said.

"Every time we move someone else to his room they end up dying." The first one said.

"Then maybe we should put that Uzumaki boy in with the Uchiha. Didn't you hear what he did to hubert?"

"Man I don't believe that crap. How in the world is a five year old gonna eat a grown man?"

"Whatever. All I know is that it would be interesting to see them in the same cell."

"Yeah and after the Uzumaki is gone, we can put that Red haired kid from Sunagakure that killed his father and mother and claimed his mother made him do it."

"Yeah man I feel you. Death to these freaks man."

* * *

Sasuke just had a bad feeling about something...he just didn't know what.

It didn't help that his class got a new student and Sasuke didn't like the new student either.

I mean, would you like someone if they nicknamed you "Dickless"?

Didn't think so. BUt Sakura, Hinata and Ino quickly dealt with Sai. Sai was the new student's name.

Ino and Hinata didn't pick with Sai to defend SAsuke. To them Sai took Naruto's spot and Ino coudn't stand the idea of some one taking Naruto's spot. That was his spot damnit! No one else could fillin. Hinata felt the exact same way. Sakura was actually defending Sasuke's honor.

She's such a devout Sasuke fan.

Neji didn't like SAi because SAi thought Tenten was a boy. Nej also claimed he didn't like Tenten...But we all know how that goes.

Basically Everyone hated Sai. He was becoming the new Naruto.

Well no not really because, Shikamaru, chouji and SAsuke actually liked hanging with Naruto.

And speaking of Naruto...

* * *

Naruto was walking the threw the jail. He was being escoredby four guards. One guard had his hands cuffed and was pulling him by a chain connected to the cuffs. The three other guards were for Security...

Not for Naruto..

But for the guard dragging Naruto..

FROM Naruto.

They all heard about what happened but was skeptical to believe it. But that still didn't explain how the whole was put in the door...or the awol guard went.

But precautions never hurt.

Right now he was being transfered to another cell.

They arrived in front of another cell.

"All right we are here." One guard said.

He opened the cell and shovd Naruto inside...who was still handcuffed.

"Hope you survive."

Naruto heard this as the guards walked away.

This cell was the same size as his other one.

Wait

Why did e need transfering anyway? What happened to make them transport him? It didn't help that he could not remember the past 4 days either.

Must be from hunger.

"Hn."

It was only then Naruto noticed that he was ot the only person in the looked at the person who said this.

It as a boy. A black haired preten boy. Naruto looked him over and only one thought filled his mind.

"You look like Sasuke."

That threw Itachi for a loop.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW...POSITIVE THINGS!


	9. Itachi's reasoning

That threw Itachi for a loop.

"Sasuke." said Itachi with the feeling of Nostalgia swelling up in his chest. It's been 2 years since the bombing incident. 2 years since he's seen his little brother.

"Yeah I went to school with him. He's a nice guy but he's too emo! He just sits there talking to no one. He might say a little bit of words but he's usually quiet." Naruto rambled on.

Itachi was genuinely happy that his brother was doing fine. As much as the public portrays him to be a bad teen. He's actually a good guy. Itachi does everything for a reason.

Everything.

"I'm glad to hear my little brother is doing well."

Naruto quirked his eye-brow.

"Little brother?"

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"HI I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!"A three year old Naruto enthusiastically said to A raven haired little boy.

Sasuke eye'd Naruto wearily. "Hi." Sasuke simply said.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment with that giant grin on his face.

"This must be your first day. Why are you in here?" Naruto asked.

Naruto noticed how Sasuke's eyes widened with fear...then turned to anger.

"My brother."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Brother?" Naruto said confused.

"Yes, Sasuke is my little brother."

"Sasuke said you are the reason he was in the orphanage."

That statement caused Itachi to feel an abundance of regret.

Itachi frowned as the memories of that day re-entered his mind.

_'Sasuke...I am deeply sorry for putting you through that traumatizing experience...If only you knew what really went on at our family reunions...'_

"How could you be the reason for Sasuke being in the orphanage?" Naruto asked.

"I took away Sasuke's happiness." Itachi replied.

"Happiness? How do you take away happiness?"

Itachi stayed quiet for a moment.

"When Sasuke was 3 years old his greatest enjoyment was family reunions. He used to love playing with the kids his age from dawn till dusk." Itachi explained."I remember him telling me that he loved the family with all his heart."

If Naruto looked closely he could see tears begin to form in Itachi's eyes.

"He told me when he grew up,he wanted to organize the Uchiha's family reunion. The family was his happiness."

"BUt you said you took away his happiness. How can you take away family?" Naruto asked. His naivety showing.

Itachi grimaced as his next words flowed from his mouth.

"I killed our entire family. Everyone except Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes grew wide

* * *

Ino yamanaka had a long day at school.

First Neji stole her favorite scissors. The yellow ones that said "FOR INO" on them.

Then Sai sat in her seat after lunch, causing Ino to punch Sai in the eye, blacking his eye causing her to get detention.

And if none of those things were'nt bad enough, her older brother Deidara (the fourth grader) read her diary. Yep Deidara read a five year old's diary. That's not what made Ino mad. Deidara read and made fun of her latest entry.

Which described how she felt about Naruto. Deidara had insulted Naruto.

Ino didn't know why but when Deidara insulted Naruto by calling him a stupid kid who nobody will ever like Ino got super mad and punched Deidara in the nose. In retaliation Deidara kicked her in the stomach back.

And that's where we currently are. On the ground in the living room with one Ino Yamanaka cuddled up in the fetal position because the pain in her stomach won't go away. Because Naruto had been insulted.

Because Naruto had got taken away because of her. It was through these sobs of despair that Ino finally realized that she like Naruto.

More than a friend. But it was too late.

She might not see Naruto ever again.

* * *

"You killed the entire family?" Naruto couldn't believe it. Who could kill their own family? according to Naruto this guy was a monster.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand Naruto but I killed them because they were going to hurt the city." Itachi said.

"Hurt the city?"

"Yes Naruto-san. Believe it or not, but if I had not caused the genocide of the Uchiha's you might not be here right now." Itachi said again.

Naruto only nodded. He could'nt grasp the concept of killing people to save people.

"The uchiha's were bad people Naruto. Myself and Sasuke excluded."

Naruto only stared wide-eyed at Itachi

"Listen Naruto. Because you informed me about my brother I'm going to tell you everything and maybe you'll understand the reason' behind my actions..."

* * *

AN- I KNOW IKNOW! MORE FILLER BUT HEY! FILLER IS IMPORTANT TOO...PLZ REVIEW!


	10. Gaara Sabaku

"So you killed your entire family , so you could save the city?"

"Not just the city Naruto, Sasuke aswell." Itachi said.

Naruto remained expressionless.

Then spoke.

"You killed people but You don't seem like a bad guy Itachi-san." Naruto said. "You are actually a pretty nice person."

Itachi smiled.

"And you Naruto, are not a demon or a criminal. You are very unique Naruto and I hope one day to understand it."

Naruto had never been comlimented like that before...

well other than Iruka, but he blew that off until Iruka had died.

Naruto smiled. He had new found respect for the kin-killer.

And he made a new friend.

"Itachi -san um..." Naruto looked unsure of what to say next.

Itachi quirked an eye-brow at the blondes odd behaviour.

The fact that Naruto's hands were cuffed made Naruto look weirder.

"Would you be my friend?"

The fact that someone would need to ask for a friend made Itachi stopped mid thought.

_'He must have been through a harsh life. I know he's hated but...I didn't know to this extent.'_

"Sure Naruto-kun. I willbe your friend." Itachi said smiling.

"YATTA!" Exclaimed Naruto throwing up his cuffed hands in glee.

"Naruto why are your hands still cuffed?" Itachi asked.

"Huh?" He just now noticed that they were in fact cuffed.

"I don't know." He answered.

Itachi frowned.

_'They must have hoped I would kill him and he couldn't protect himself if I decided to. Those animals.'_

Itachi grimaced.

_'But if the rumors are true, and I tried to kill him...then I might be in for a big surprise.'_

"WE SHOULD MAKE A CLUB!"

That outburst snapped Itachi out of his thoughts.

"Club?"

"Yea! a 'slcusive club...I learned that word before I came here. heh heh." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You mean exclusive?" Itachi asked.

"No, club."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"gotcha."

Itachi smiled. He almost believed Naruto was that slow...Maybe Naruto was smarter than he acts.

Suddenly the doors to their cell opened.

"Wha-"

Naruto was cut off from a booming voice erupting from the PA system.

"PRISONERS IT IS TIME TO EAT. PLEASE MOVE EXPEDITIOUSLY TO MAKE THE BEST OF YOUR TIME."

"We get to leave the cell and eat? Score! I never got to leave my old cell."

Itachi frowned.

_'Those damn animals.'_

* * *

Only a few things made Itachi mad.

Bullying his little brother...

Unjust cruelness torward someone undeserving of it.

Taking his dango...

But right now it was unjust cruelness making him angry.

He was currently witnessing Naruto attempting to get his food tray and come sit with him peacefully.

Keyword:Attempting.

"Excuse me...p-pardon me-"

"Hey move kid you're in the way!"

"Isn't that the son of the infamous yellow flash and the infamous bloody Habanero?"

"Hey it's that kid who's parents started Akatsuki."

"Yeah. Because of his parents my gang wasn't as known as his. It was always Akatsuki this, or Akatsuki that..."

"Shove 'em till you feel better!"

"Shove? I'll straight up stiff arm his ass!"

That was when Itachi saw Naruto's body jerk to the side and hit the ground, spilling all of his food everywhere.

Itachi could only stand so much mistreatment. He stood up and stalked torward Naruto.

* * *

"Ugh..." Naruto uttered holding his head. He was kneeling on the ground while his head was spinning.

All because of one stiff arm.

"Darn...I spilled all my food tray."

Naruto noticed food globs all around him.

"Looks like I don't get to eat today either."

"Hn."

Naruto jumped, startled at the sound of the voice. He looked to his right side and noticed a boy standing 3 feet away from him.

The boy looked around Naruto's age. He had scarlett colored hair and green eyes. What made Naruto classify this giy as weird was the fact that he had no eye brows and the thickest black eyeliner Naruto ever saw around his eyes.

In case your wondering why there are alot of young people in jail its simply because Konoha is unjust at the moment. If you are classified as Different of have weird abilities and you make the slightest in fraction then you get thrown in the slammer.

Naruto also noticed the globs of food on his jumpsuit...his prison jumpsuit.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to get food on you." Naruto shouted standing up trying to brush off the red head's clothes.

He looked at Naruto with a calculating gaze. Unsure of what Naruto was trying to do.

"I'm sorry for spilling food on you. My name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto extended his hand to the boy.

He looked at the hand. What was he suppose to do wit it?

Naruto looked a bit sad by the red head's lack of movement.

"Well what's your name?" Naruto asked.

After 10 seconds of silence Naruto decided that the boy must hate him too. He turned to walk away.

He didn't get far because he bumped into a mans leg right after he turned.

"Eh?" The guy said noticing something hit his leg. He looked downand saw a blonde head.

"Well lookie look what we have here."

It was then that Naruto noticed that he was surrounded by guys with heated glares fixated on him and the red head.

"It's demon boy and...who is that red head?"

"I recognize him! He's the boy that killed his parents!" One guy said.

Naruto froze in place. He didn't think this red head kid was dangerous.

"Yeah the demon boy from Suna. WHy is he here?"

"Probably collaborating with our very own Demon boy."

"Regardless Lets give them both a warm welcome to this jail. They are new and don't know the rules." One guy said with a vicious smile.

"I believe they are already well-aware of the rules."

All heads turned to the voice that said this.

Itachi Uchiha walked right up next to Naruto and the red head.

"It's Itachi Uchiha."

"Don't mess with him."

Itachi noticed most of them were scared of him but one guy just deepend his frown. The guy Naruto bumped into.

"Okay They're off the hook this time...But only this time."

With that said the men dispersed leaving Itachi,Naruto and Gaara.

"Whoa Itachi-nisan! That was so cool!"

Itachi twitched at being called Nisan. He hasn't been called that since before the incident.

"Gaara."

Naruto looked at the red head in confusion.

"You asked for my name. My name is Gaara Sabaku."

* * *

I've decided that the next chapter will be the last one when they are 5...(except Itachi) After the next one there will be a time skip for those who are waiting for them to grow. lol

So now Gaara has met with our incarcerated heroes...

So Naruto ate a guy alive...

Itachi roasted a guy alive...

What will Gaara do?

WHo knows?

I just know that there will be reviews...right?


	11. Gaara's incident

THANKS TO NOTGONNASAY09 FOR THE SPORK IDEA...

You rock..

Now onto the story...

* * *

Gaara didn't know what to think.

After Itachi had saved him and Naruto he had sat with them during the rest of lunch time the inmates had left. Gaara learned that Naruto and him had alot in common.

Alot.

They were treated the same way only maybe h had it slightly worse then Naruto. He als learned about Itachi Uchiha and his whole saving the city by sacrificing his freedom thing.

They told Gaara things about them and didn't even judge him. They treated him in a way that he never encountered beore.

Like a friend.

Gaara had thought it was a trick at first but Naruto wa slowly warming up to him. Itachi was too. Gaara just wanted to know why grown men were scared of Itachi. Itachi must be some guy.

And if Naruto was the same as Gaara then Naruto handled it rather well. He was happy go lucky all the time. Gaara didn't understand though.

They had the same PROBLEM so...why was Naruto happier than him?

ANd another thing...They all just happened to be getting released on the same day 10 years from now.

Coincidence?

Probably...Gaara's 6 year old mind couldn't think beyond that.

"...Gaara?"

Gaara had been thinking to long. He didn't even hear Naruto call his name.

"Yes?"

"Is whay that guy said true?"

"What guy?" Gaara asked.

Naruto remained emotionless as he said his next words.

"TThat you killed your own parents."

Gaara's eyes widened.

"...I don't remember."

Itachi rose his eyebrows in confusion.

"You don't remember?" Naruto asked.

"No. I just remember my head hurting and telling my mother...then...the next thing I remember is waking up on my father's chest...but he was dead."

Naruto looked down in thought.

What could he say to that?

Itachi was running all possible scenarios on what happened to Gaara's parents.

"Gaara."

All heads turned to the voice that said this.

Standing directly behind gaara wasa man who looked to be in his mid thirties. He had short brown hair.

"M-Mr. Shigure." Gaara said in fear.

"Who is he GAara?" NAruto asked.

"M-my Cellmate."

Naruto watched Gaara intently.

Itachi eyed Shigure in distaste. He already didn't like him because of the way Gaara reacted.

"Gaara you didn't tell me you had friends." Shigure said looking at Naruto and Itachi.

Gaara remained silent.

"I thought I told you that you can't have friends."

Gaara gasped in fright.

Itachi frowned getting his mind battle ready.

Naruto looked in awe at the interaction between Gaara and Shigure.

"P-Please don't hurt them." Gaara said.

Suddenly Shigure grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him out of the seat...

roughly.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed.

Itachi's eyes changed.

"Please stop!" Gaara cried. Shigure was about to take Gaara's first friend.

"No Gaara. You disobeyed me. Now you pay the price" Shigure grabbed Naruto by the neck.

"Urg!" NAruto hung by his neck in SHigure's hand.

"G-Gaara.."

Gaara looked bewildered that Naruto could still talk while Shigure had him in the death grip

"D-Don't be afraid. Don't let this bastard bully you..."

Shigure's grip tightened.

Gaara couldn't believe it. NAruto was taking up for him. All his other friends would have turned on him.

But not Naruto. Naruto was a true friend. Gaara could see that now.

He was scared. He didn't want Naruto to die.

"Please stop Mr. Shigure."

Shigure smiled evilly.

Itachi was waiting for just the right moment to burn SHigure.

Gaara clutched his head and closed his eyes tight.

His head was beginning to throb.

"ArG!" Gaara screamed.

Shigure looked puzzled at Gaara's odd behavior.

The whole lunch room was staring intently at the scene.

Only few knew what was about to happen.

And those few moved as far away as possible.

"Let go of him!" Gaara screamed.

Shigure smiled deviously.

"No."

Gaara stood up out his chair and staggered in front of Shigure clutching his head all the while.

"Grrrr"

"Did you just growl at me?" Shigure asked.

Suddenly Gaara's arms went limp at his sides. His face was pointed at the ground so no one could see his eyes.

Naruto was still gasping for breath.

"Hehee."

Itachi flinched as he heard a chuckle escape from Gaara. He got a bad feeling just then.

"What so funny?" Shigure asked.

Gaara lifted his head so he could see Shigure.

Shigure caught a glimpse of Gaara's eyes and stumbled back in fear, dropping Naruto in the process.

Gaara's eyes had changed completely. The white part now completely black. His pupil had turned a dark gold color.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Full blown laughter exploded from Gaara

"Gaara what the hell are you?" Shigure said.

Gaara grabbed his spork off the table and pointed it at Shigure.

"HAAHAHAHAHA! DIE!"

"Wha-erk!"

Shigure didn't get to finish his sentence.

In the blink of an eye Gaara managed to get close enough to shigure to plunge the spork into his jugular.

Shigure tried desperately to get air...but he failed.

Blood sprayed from his neck all over Gaara and some on Naruto.

When this happened th whole luchroom eruptd in noise. All the inmates tried desperately to leave the room.

They didn't even see gaara run up tp Shigure. It's like he just appeared in front of him.

No one is that fast.

Shigure eventually fell to his knees and slumped forward hitting his face on the floor.

Dead.

Naruto was speechless.

_'W-what happened to Gaara-kun?' _Naruto thought.

"Gaara."

Gaara turned to the voice who said this.

He saw Itachi walking over to Naruto.

"Gaara calm down." Itachi said.

"Yea G-Gaara c-calm down. We're your f-friends." Naruto was still afraid of what just happened

Gaara saw the look in Naruto's eyes.

Fear.

He was Gaara's first friend. He didn't want his first friend to be scared of him...just like all the others...

Gaara's mind was in shambles...the next thing he knew...

He was unconscious.

Naruto just gaped at Gaara's body.

"Thats how it is Naruto. One minute your alive. The next your dead."

"Naruto frowned at this.

"THAT REMINDS ME!"

Itachi quirked his eye brow at the sudden change in emotion.

"We need a name for our club!"

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"How did a guy dying remind you of that?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Okay um...We're boys...and we're Awesome..."

Naruto looked at Itachi.

"And your nice Ni-san..So how 'bout the Awesome Nice Boys United?"

"You are very smart for your age, y'know?" Itachi said mildly impressed with Naruto's choice of words.

"Okay from this day forth, we will be known as A.N.B.U" Naruto said.

He then glancced at Gaara.

"And Gaara will be our newest member."

"We really should leave before a guard comes in here." Itachi suggested.

* * *

PLZ REVIEW! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE TIME SKIP!


	12. Author's Note

Hey Inuyonas here. Just letting you guys know that My cpu has just died.

I swear to god when I say this really happened.

I was downloading a Sakura MUGEN character file...

and it just died...yea

so Now I have to have help writing my fics because in school I have other things to do.. so yea...

Now who wants to help me write this one. And I really mean it. Please help me.

If you are a fan of my "WHO DID IT?" Story then you should help me...or any of my stories for that matter.


	13. Judgement

It was a bright morning. The birds were singing. The bees were buzzing and the sun was shining bright. Teens were getting up and washed and what not because today was the first day of school.

Our story continues with one teen in partcular.

If you looked through the window of a certain house and unruly blonde head of hair was seen. Someone was still asleep. They turned over so you could see their face. Judging by the face this teen was a girl.

Eyelids fluttered opened up to reveal sky blue eyes. This teen girl let out a yawn and sat up. She rubbed her eyes. She then climbed out of bed and stretched and yawned once more. She walked around her bed her destination being the bathroom.

When she was almost out the room she bumped in to her dresser. Because of this a random picture frame fell on the floor.

The sound of the frame hitting the floor woke the half asleep girl up.

"Damn." she uttered as she bent down to pick the picture up. She turned the picture over and was about to put it back but stopped abruptly when she noticed what the picture was.

Her second grade class picture.

She gazed over all the faces. She noticed Sasuke's scowl, Shikamaru being asleep, Chouji's bright smile, Kiba digging in his ear (eww), Shino not showing any emotion at all, Neji the same as Shino, Tenten staring at Neji, Rock Lee in the thumbs up pose, and their now dead teacher Iruka Umino. She saw Sakura staring at Sasuke, Ami staring at Sasuke, then she noticed her and Hinata pointing at someone laughing.

The she saw him. The boy that her and Hinata was laughing at. His mouth in a pout and his eyes squinting rather tight as if he was trying to ignore something. Those whisker like marks on the side of his face.

"Naruto..." She said breathlessly.

She never forgot him. In fact not a day goes by where he is not in her thoughts. She hoped with all her heart that he was ok and prayed with all her soul that he would one day forgive her for that horrible mistake she made...

_'Naruto, I'm so sorry...'_

"Ino hurry up and get dressed! You're gonna be late for your first day of 10th grade!" Came a yell from downstairs.

That's right she was a sophmore this year. She put the picture back and hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

_One hour later_

We find a dark blue haired girl in the court yard of a High school. Konoha high to be exact.

She was standing by herself seemingly in thought.

_'I can't believe it's been 10 years since that incident. I wonder where he is now...I sure do miss Iruka-sensei...'_

"Hinata!"

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts on account of a voice calling her name. She turned and Saw Ino Yamanaka running torward her. She smied. You see Hinata was not the same cold hearted little girl who was mean to Naruto on a daily basis. She could be quite the sweet heart sometimes. She was by no means shy tho. She was very clever and quick witted. She could make you feel bad by just talking about you..

"Hey Ino." Hinata said when Ino was close enough.

"Hey are you ready for your first day of tenth grade?" Ino asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Ino noticed Hinata's mood.

"What's wrong Hina?"

"I was thinking about ten years ago."

Ino inhaled sharply.

"I have too. I hope he's ok. I think about it every night Hinata. I-I think we need to come clean. It's been bothering me for ten years Hinata"

Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Ino if we do that then nothing will change. Remember how they used to treat him? And if we tell that we lied we might go to jail Ino. Do you want that?"

"Then what Hinata? What am I suppose to do? I can't keep feeling like this. It's killing me inside!" Ino shouted gainning the looks of some passerbys.

"Calm down Ino. Just calm down. The only thing we can do is pray. Pray that he is ok." _'Because one day I need to apoogize to him...I hope he forgives me'_

"Hey Freak!"

Both girls heard this and turned around. They were greeted with sight of a boy with black hair that stood straight up at an odd angle, an orange jacket, black pants and orange shoes pointing at someone. That someone had Jet black haired that spiked up unusually in the back, and had two bangs hang in front on the side of his face, A blue shirt, white shorts and blue sneakers.

"What did you say?" said the black haired boy.

"You heard me. I said freak. What are you doing here? This school is for normal people." said the orange jacket wearing boy.

The other boy smirked. "Well if that's the case Zaku, then we should both go somewhere else."

The newly identified Zaku scowled.

"That's it. I'm gonna beat you in the ground Sasuke!" Zaku said before running at the other newly named Sasuke.

When Zaku was close enough he punched at Sasuke's face. But Sasuke leaned backward to avoid the blow and brought his left foot up and jammed it in Zaku's gut.

"UGH!" Zaku uttered as he stumbled back clutching his abdomen.

Sasuke followed up with a left jab, a right jab, another left jab and a right hook that threw Zaku off balance and to his right. He stumbled at first then got his footing. He put his hand in his pocket

"I was gonna go easy on you but now you've pushed me."

He said taking out a switch blade. The crowd around them gasped.

He rushed at Sasuke intent on stabbing him relentlessly.

Sasuke smirked. Then suddenly blue electricity appeared around Sasuke. Zaku's eyes widened. He saw it but was moving to fast to stop himself. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact then the pain...

But it never came. A hand grabbed Zaku by the shoulder from behind and stopped him.

Sasuke raised an Eyebrow at the new arrival.

"Using your powers on school grounds Sasuke? and on the first day too...doesn't look like a great start to me."

"Professor Yakushi."

The newly named Professor walked from behind Zaku and stood next to him while running a hand thorugh his white hair.

"I suppose you're gonna over look the switch blade, and punish me for all this." Sasuke said.

"I see no switch blade."

Zaku hurry up and put it away.

"Figures..." Sasuke said.

The bell rang. The students watching the incident slowly made their way to class.

"Hurry up to class Sasuke. Super human or not you can't be late."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he walked passed Zaku and the professor.

Professor Yakushi looked at Zaku.

"You realize, I can't keep favoring you right."

Zaku said nothing...

Hinata frowned. "This world is a bad place."

Ino frowned aswell. "Yeah Sasuke is a police trainee now and if even he gets mistreated for being super human than all hope is lost."

You see about 5 years ago, Konoha officially recognized people with extraordinary abilities as super human. Ever since that nine tailed fox monster attacked the city people have been noticing strange things. Sasuke discovered his abilities in the 8th grade. He has the power to control electricity. He worked a shift as a security guard at Shimura bank after school as a part time job and to have experience for when he enters the Police academy. His parents were in to law enforcement, so he chose that as a career path to honor them...and to keep what happened to his family all those years ago from ever happening again.

* * *

Ino was sitting in class, in a desk next to Hinata's.

"I wonder who our teacher is." Hinata said.

"I think it's Ms. Yuuhi."

"Oh she's cool. I like her."

"Yeah but Sasuke's a whole lot cooler."

Both Hinata and Ino turned their heads at the new voice that joined their conversation.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted.

Sakura had just walked in the classroom. Sakura walked over to her two child hood friends. and sat down beside Ino.

They had changed vastly over the years. Ino had longer and blonder hair. SHe had it in a long ponytail that went to her mid back and one blond band that almost covered her right eye. Her body filled out nicely over the years. She was 15 and very well developed. Hinata had grown her hair too. She had long bue hair that went to her lower back. She was 15 and ot of all her peers she had the biggest chest. Sakura had pink hair in a short spiky pony tail that stopped just between her shoulder blades.

"I keep telling you guys that he is a lost cause." Hinata said.

Sakra scoffed. "Just because you can't get him doesn't mean the rest of us can't either."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Please, if I wanted a cold boyfriend I would date a polar bear."

Ino laughed.

"Whatever. You're just jealous." Sakura said.

"Of what? You?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Just yesterday I asked Sasuke on a date and he said 'I don't care.' That means yes!" Sakura squealed.

Hinata stared with half lidded eyes. "I don't think that means yes."

"Whatever."

Ino giggled.

So as the day went on everyone went to their classes and what not...now we're at the end of the day.

* * *

Sasuke was walking out the building. On the way he passed a familiar person wearing an orange jacket.

"I'll deal with you later freak." Said the person as he passed by Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored it and continued on his way. He exited the building.

"Sasuke!" He looked over to the source of the noise.

"Sakura." He said.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke." She said smiling at him.

"Hn." Sasuke said back.

"Are you going to your shift at Shimura bank as a junior security guard?"

"Yes." he said.

"Can I walk you?"

"No."

And with that said he walked away leaving Sakura by herself.

"Sasuke..." She said softly.

It's been ten years and she still wants Sasuke. It's not just her its the majority of their class. Ino still tries to get his attention aswell. Hinata used too but came to her senses 3 years ago. She noticed she was just trying to fit in with her peers more than she actually wanted Sasuke. Sakura still tried her hardest though. Sasuke just ignored any advances. HE thought that romance would cloud his mind in his career path. And his revenge plan. But he had yet to tell anyone about revenge...So for now he was on his own.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the bank. He walked in and greeted the other Security guards. He quickly changed into his standrd uniform which consisted of black combat pants, black combat jacket, black combat boots and a black army styled hat. He walked over to the security check in machine. He began to enter his name when-

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over his right shoulder at the sound of his name being called.

"Sai." Sasuke said.

Sai walked over to Sasuke in the same uniform. Sai has changed alot aswell. He wasn't anti-social anymore. He was more out going and open now.

"Sasuke Uchiha, last of his family...and late to his shift. What would your parents say if you were late."

And an asshole. Sai knew Sasuke's parents were a touchy subject for him. He just wanted to mess with Sasuke.

""Whatever sai. I that all you wanted?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"NO. I was wondering if you heard of a group called the ANBU."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"ANBU? Sounds dumb. Why would I hear of them?" Sasuke asked.

"Well reports show that they have been causin certain disturbances throughout the country. Apparently their some sort of gang that consists of three super humans."

"How do you know so much about them?" Sasuke asked.

"Information gathering is my specialty. That and they robbed The Sarutobi bank."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "That bank has the tightest security in the city. Not to mention that Asuma-Taichou is there all th time and he is one of the most powerful in the city. There's no way that it was robbed."

"Apparently it was. ANd that bank has the SECOND best security system in the city. Us being the first."

"Hn. Sounds like their not even second best if three people robbed the bank."

"Oh these superhumans have extraordinary abilities. Some even strange among super humans." Sai explained.

That had Sasuke hooked. They had abilities even he would would find strange? That sounds impossible. And he had seen some of the strangest powers. Like that suigetsu guy who could turn into water, or that Kimmimaro guy who could manipulate his bones.

"What did they look like?"

"They each have a black hooded cloaks. That's all I know so far. But they are highly dangerous."

"If they could get pass Asuma-taichou then there is no doubt about that."

"I guess we'll have to be ready for anything now." Sai said.

"What were their abilities?"

"Our reports show that one can manipulate the earth to his will at a high level."

"That's not so rare." Sasuke said.

"When I was sent as a search member to the Sarutobi bank after it was robbed I saw the level of destruction that had happened."

Sasuke stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"The ground floor had been crushed in to the earth creating a large crater."

"So."

"A crater that could fit Three banks twice the size of this one we ar currently in."

That made Sasuke gasp.

"What of the other two?"

"One guy has the power of fire. He can control it to do whatever he pleases. Now the fire controllers we know aren't all that dangerous because for them to be a threat fire has to be in the immediate area. But for this guy...it does not."

"What are you saying?"

"He can create fire out of thin air as much as he wants. So essentially he can create a sea of fire."

Sasuke swallowed hard. He only knew one person who had any talent at fire what-so-ever. But that person was long gone...

or so he thought...

"And what about the last one."

"Now this guy's abilities are very strange. Witnesses say that his powers rival that of a god."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Gods aren't real." He said.

"That's the only way to describe it Sasuke. The witnesses were so scared that after witnessing is abilities they would either faint from shock or get knocked out from the force of his power."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"The power of the gods."

He then smiled.

"Let them come here. I'll show them a power they have never seen."

His smiled turned malicious. Sasuke needed to fight strong opponents to get stronger so he could one day avenge his family...

and kill that man.

* * *

Later on that night in wave country...

Three figures stood on a roof top. They were facing a building. Not just any building mind you, but the largest building in wave country.

The Gato estate.

Outside the estate were dozens upon dozens of guards were standing alert. Seemingly ready for anything.

These three figures were clad in black long sleeved hooded cloaks. Black jean type pants and black combat boots. Each person had on a white mask that hid there facial features. The person on the farthest right had a white porcelain mask with the designs of a snarling racoon face in bown ink. The person on the far left had a white porcelain mask with the markings of a phoenix in black ink. The personin the middle had a white porcelain mask with the markings of a fox smiling menacingly in red ink. They each also had on black gloves.

Suddenly the raccoon masked person jumped off the roof. He landed just outside the gate in front of the estate.

"Hey! What are you doin here?" One guard said who was standing outside the gate.

The masked person held his hand out and pointed his palm at the guard.

The guard tensed.

All of a sudden the ground right in front of where the masked person's palm was facing sunk in to the groud. It kept sinking in and made a path directly torward the guard.

"Whaa!" The was pulled into the ground and swallowed up whole.

But it didn't stop there. In fact the sinking got more powerful as the whole gate was swallowed up. This put the other guards on full alert.

"What the hell?"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Were some of the shouts that were heard. The sinking ground spread wide and started to swallow up everything in it's path torwards the estate. This means guards and all. A couple dogs too.

"AHHH!" Were the last sounds heard before the rumbling of the ground stopped and there was no moe guards in sight.

* * *

Inside the building...

"WHAT WAS THAT!" said an aged pudgy short man with grey hair.

"We don't know gato-sama" said one of many guards in the room.

"Well go check it out!"

"Hai!"

The guards ran to the door intent on going outside.

WOOSH!

Until fire appeared from seemingly nowhere all around the house on the outside.

"Whoa!"

Where did that fire come from?"

All of a sudden a black cloaked hooded figure appeared in the room. He was in between Gato and the guards.

It was the Phoenix masked guy.

Needless to say Gato was scared shitless.

"Come protect me you imbeciles!" Shouted Gato.

"Hai!" The guards started to run at the hooded person.

Until they all were engulfed in a giant flame.

"AAH!"

The sound of flesh melting and screams of agony could be heard through out the city.

Gato couldn't believe it. 50 of his guards were taken out by this one man in a second!

Suddenly another hooded cloak person rose out of the ground next to the Phoenix masked person.

It was the raccoon masked guy.

"What-what do you want? money?" Gato asked tryng not to provoke these weird people.

Then suddenly there was another masked guy standing right in front of Gato. But his mask was of the smiling fox.

"Ah!" Gato screamed flinching in fear.

"Gato the bussiness shark. I have passed judgement on you. I know all of your despicable acts. I know what you do when no one is looking. You have failed my judgement." said the fox masked person.

"PLease let me go! I'll do anything! You want money? women? anything is yours!"

"Silence! Even now you use bribery to get what you want. Well no more. Before your existence is ended I shall show you the face of He who has passed judement."

The fox masked person reached up and removed his mask and took off his hood.

Revealing a full head of blonde hair, whisker like marks on his cheeks and ocean deep blue eyes.

He then pointed his gloved hand directly at Gato's face and said the last two words Gato will ever hear.

"Shinra Tensei."

* * *

**I'M BACK! PLZ REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE SHORTER THE AMOUNT OF TIME WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT.**


	14. The next plan

It was an interesting day in Wave country to say the least. Police cars and detectives surrounded the Gato estate.

Or rather what was left of it.

The grounds out side the estate were severely burned, and looked as if a massive earthquake hit it twice. The building itself was in worst condition. The back of the house had a big gaping hole in it. It could fit a dozen elephants in it at once. The remains of rubble that made up the back of the building were in a pile in the back of the building as if it were blown off from the inside by an incredible force. The police had a search crew out looking for anything of value and survivors.

It would be two hours later that they would find a severed head under the pile of rubble.

The head of Gato the bussiness shark.

The body was still in the dilapidated house.

* * *

On the outskirts of fire country, about 2 miles from Konoha there was house. Not just any house, but a LARGE one. It was a safe house.

The Uchiha family's safe house.

In the safe house, there were three people standing in the living room.

"Well, we did it." said the Raccoon mask wearing person.

"Yes we did. Now I bet the whole country is thanking us." said the fox mask wearing guy.

"Yeah and about that...what was that crap you were spewing before you blasted Gato?" asked the phoenix wearing guy.

The guy with the fox mask scratched the back of his head. You could tell he was grinning underneath his mask because of his body language. When he reached up and slid the mask off his face, his grin could be seen.

The Phoenix masked guy was greeted with the sight of pearly white teeth, blonde unruly hair and three whisker like marks on each side of the blonde's face.

"What do you mean crap?" said the blonde.

"You know what I mean. 'I have passed judgement on you blah, blah, blah...What the hell Naruto? We're trying to build a reputation as a feared organization not a church group." said the Phoenix mask wearing guy.

Naruto grinned. "Well I thought it sounded cool." He said.

Naruto Uzumaki. He had changed vastly over the decade. No longer was he that little immature weak five year old brat, who didn't understand what he was. In fact he knew what he was quite well. He knew what he held inside of him too. But that's a story for a different time. Naruto manifested his powers 8 years ago when he was still in prison. At first he did'nt know what it was or how to use it. But as time progressed so did his profficiency with his powers. He currently has the power of the gravity.

"And what about that 'Shinra Tensei' thing?" asked the Raccoon masked guy.

"Well you remember what the people called me in grass country, when I destroyed that guy who was kidnapping women and selling them off as slaves? The people called me Deva Kitsune. Deva meaning a supernatural being or Deity. Kitsune referring to fox spirit or whatever so that means that they called me a Fox Deity, or better yet a Fox God. I'm just trying to fit the image." Naruto explained.

The Phoenix masked guy sighed , then took his mask and hood off.

Revealing jet black hair that hung in a ponytail, Black eyes, and a face that could be mistaken for a woman's on a bad day.

"And you're one to talk Itachi, You burned everyone of those guards in a matter of seconds! You were suppose to leave a few alive so they could spread rumors." Naruto said loudly.

Itachi Uchiha. The man behind the phoenix mask. He also had a knick name in grass country. It was amaterasu. The reason he got that name was because of his powers of fire. To make it appear instantaneously. And lots of it too. He could basically make fire do whatever he wanted. He was 19 years old now.

"I hate to say it, but, I agree with Naruto."

Itachi and Naruto looked torward the Raccoon mask wearer.

"Gaara take off your mask. We're in Itachi's safe house now." Naruto said.

"But I like wearing it."

"Take it off!" Naruto scereamed anime style.

"I was only joking." Gaara said removing his hood and mask.

Gaara Sabaku. The red headed earth manipulator. He was 15 aswell. But his quiet and stoic demeaner made him seem older. The nickname he got in grass country was Jishin. It means earthquake. His powers revolved around manipulating the earth. His powers manifested 8 years ago aswell along with Naruto's. His power stems from the entity that dwells within him. But thats also another story for another day. But Naruto's powers does not come from his entity residing in him. They are his owns. The powers that come from inside him have been seen only once by the rest of ANBU. When they went to Whirlpool country looking for more information about Naruto's parents. What they found was that the very country his mother was from condemned her to death. He was so enraged he unleashed a power never before seen by whirlpool.

And that is why there no longer is a whirlpool country.

"I think we will still get blamed because some of the people living around the Gato estate saw us break in and kill him. And they're bound to spread rumors." Itachi said.

"So we're one step closer to becoming like Akatsuki." Naruto said with a smile.

His goal now was to become infamous just like the Akatsuki oganization was. The Akatsuki was started by his parents and then grew to include some of the people closest to his parents. Then grew to ver 300 members, but there was only 10 main members. 8 were the Akatsuki Captains. Naruto's parents were The Akatsuki's Leaders. The captain's referred to them as the Generals. Naruto was going to model ANBU after Akatsuki...when there were more members of coure

"So what's the next big thing we do?" Gaara asked

"Tomorrow there is a large amount of money thats going to be in circulation." Itachi started. "Approximately 50 million dollars."

"50 million? Do you know what I could do with that? I could buy a HUGE bowl of ramen with that much."

Gaara stared with half lidded eyes. "Only you Naruto, would think about food with that much money."

"It will be transported to the Commander of Security of hte city. Danzo Shimura." Itachi continued

"I hate that bastard!"

"I too share your dislike of him Naruto, but let's let Itachi continue." Gaara advised.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Anywho...The money will be put into his account at the Shimura bank tomorrow at 6 o'clock pm."

"So we bust in and take the money?" Naruto said.

"Normally yes, but Security will be tight."

"So what?" Naruto said.

"Naruto Danzo is known for his superhuman security teams. No doubt the security will have powers like us." Itachi said.

Naruto scoffed.

"Let them come! I Shinra Tensei them all!"

"Getting a little cocky arent we?" Gaara teased.

"How many people do you know that can beat us?" Naruto asked

"I'm pretty sure there is someone out there that can kick our asses." Itachi said. "Regardless the object is the money, so try not to fight."

Naruto pouted. "Whatever."

"So the next mission is the abduction of tons of money!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shimura bank, here we come." Gaara said.

* * *

The next day...

We find a familiar blonde female in bed. It was still is morning after all.

"N-no." She uttered in her sleep. Apparently she was having some sort of dream.

**_"Hey Ino Yur reawy pwetty!"a 3 year old Naruto shouted._**

**_The whole class erupted in laughter and pointed and jeered at the two of them._**

**_Ino was mad that Naruto made the claslaugh at her so she reacted instinctively._**

**_By punching him in the nose._**

"I'm.." She uttered again

**_"I'll punch him in the face! I'll even scream I hate him while I do it!"_**

"Sorry..."

**_"GIMME YUR LUNCH MONEY !"A 3 year Ino Yamanaka commanded._**

**_"Pwease Ino, I hafta eat today cuz I might not tomorrow. The lady that takes care of me won't feed until she feels like it and I don know when dat is." 4 year old Naruto was holding back tears as he begged Ino to let him keep his lunch money._**

"Naruto..."

**_Ino stood infront of the door._**

**_"You hear foot steps right?" Neji asked._**

**_"Yea." Ino responded_**

"No..."

**_"I can see his blonde head coming this way." Ino said._**

**_"Okay"._**

"No...please..."

**_"Made it!" Naruto said as he passed thresh hold of the school. He stopped and celebrated his acheivement of making it out in to the eyes of others._**

**_"HA!"_**

**_"huh?"_**

**_BAM!_**

**_Before Naruto knew it, he felt alot of pain in his face as his head rocketed backwards._**

**_Ino had just punched the living shit outta Naruto's face._**

**_"I HATE YOU NARUTO!"_**

"NOOO!"

Ino sat up abrutly, breathing heavily with tears streaming down her face.

She just had a nightmare about the horrible ways she used to treat Naruto.

But it wasn't the first time she had it. It had been every night since Naruto went to jail.

She hugged her knees and cried silently.

"I'm sorry Naruto...so so sorry." She said still crying in her knees

* * *

It was the last period of the day at Konoha high.

Ino Yamanaka sat at her desk lost in thought. Her thoughts kept going to a certain whiskered blonde.

Sasuke and Sai had left earlier because their jobs needed them there for an impportant event

"Ino."

Ino turned her head in the direction she heard her named called. She saw Hinata looking at her.

"Hey Ino do you wanna walk to the bank with me after school? I'm going to open up an acount."

"The bank?...Is it the one Sasuke works at?"

Hinata sweat dropped. "Yes, it can be that one"

"Yeah I'll go."

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW! I KNOW NOTHING REALLY HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IT'S IMPORTANT. i GUESS JUST AN INFO CHAPTER.**

**NEXT CHAPTER I WILL INTRODUCE MORE CHARACTERS...AND THE BANK ROBBERY BEGINS!...AND SO DOES THE NARUINO INTERACTION**

**SO PLZ REVIEW...**


	15. The bank heist begins

__________

____

**_"Food..." he weakly said._**

**_'Eat, Eat...'_**

**_'They are starving you...These people want to end your existence... You don't want that right?'_**

**_"No...I-I don't want that..." He weakly said again._**

**_'Good but you must eat...or you'll die...so eat...'_**

**_"But There's nothing to eat..."_**

**_When Naruto said this the pain he was feeling in his stomach got 10 times worse._**

**_"Argh!" He screamed as he thrashed about in on the bed in the straight jacket._**

**_'Eat...Eat...'_**

**_"Th-there's nothing...nothing to eat..."_**

**_The pain got worst._**

"No..."

We find Naruto twisting and turning uncomfortably in his bed at the Uchiha safe house.

Apparently his dream was rather unpleasant

________________

__

**_"ITADAKIMASU GUARD-KUN!"_**

Eyelids shot open to reveal blood red eyes with black slit-like pupils. Naruto sat up abruptly and was sweating profusely. Naruto's breathing was heavy. This wasn't the first time Naruto had a dream like this. He had them every now and then so he was somewhat used to waking up like this.

Naruto blinked and his eyes turned back into the regular blue that he was born with.

He looked over at his clock.

"5:00 AM...damn...Better try and go back to sleep" He said...

___

* * *

_

3 hours later inside Konoha...

In a tall building.

On the top floor of the building, in a large room sat a man. The room had screens everywhere inside it. On the screens were recordings of what was going on on the other floors below. This was the security room.

"It seems everything is going well." He said.

This man had to be in his late 50's. He was seated in the only chair in the room. He had black spiky unruly hair that hung down to his had an eye patch over his right eye. He was dressed in a black Tuxedo with a black tie, and black dress shoes. He had a cane with a diamond grip embedded in it in his hand.

Suddenly the room doors slid open and in walked another man. He had long black hair that went down to his mid back. He was dressed in black cargo pants, Purple combat boots, and a Purple long sleev flack jacket zipped all the way up.

"Danzo-sama, I have news to report." Said the newcomer to the already sitting man.

"Report." Commanded the newly named Danzo.

"Sir we've received word that Gato of Gato's trading company has been assasinated."

Danzo rubbed his chin in thought. "Interesting...It was only a matter of time before someone would do it. But they would have to be unusually strong to do it. Who did it?"

"Our intelligence indicates that it was that new gang that call themselves the ANBU. Now if I may speak freely, This 'ANBU' has completely destroyed Gato's mansion. This means that all of Gato's former employees are out gunning for them and that's practically 75 percent of wave country. Now that Gato's gone,who is going to pay all of his hired help? They're out for blood now. The ANBU are gonna need to relocate quite for quite a while before things die down. This would mean that they need money."

"And I have a big sum of money moving today." Danzou finished. "Is that why you suggested you and Jiraiya come yourselves as my body guards, Orochimaru?" He asked again.

Orochimaru chuckled showing his razor sharp canines and forked tongue. He narrowed his yellow eyes with black slits and smiled a malicious one.

"You could say that sir."

Danzo smirked. "I like the way you think Orochimaru. Consider your request approved. You along with Jiraiya will be with me and second in command when I go and retrieve my money.

"Thank you sir." Orochimaru said.

____

_'This also puts me closer to Sasuke Uchiha...'_

* * *

"Psst!"

Sakura turned her head at the direction the noise was coming from.

She saw Ino.

"Sakura!" Ino harshly whispered.

They were in Ms. Yuuhi's class. Sakura was sitting next to Ino.

"What?"

"Come with me and Hinata to Shimura bank. Hinata is opening her first bank account."

Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Really? She's only 15. I guess the Hyuugas just have it like that. Ok I'll go. I might even try to get an account for myself."

"Yes!" Ino whisper yelled.

"It's gonna be like old times." Ino said again. "Just the three of us."

"Only there's not going to be any annoying Naruto to annoy us." Sakura said.

Ino stopped her small celebration. She just stared at Sakura.

"..."

"What?" Sakura said uncomfortable with Ino's gaze.

"How can you say that?" Ino asked. She really could not fathom how Sakura could say such a statement.

"Come on Ino, don't act like he wasn't annoying. You hated him the most out of all of us."

Ino's heart sank. If only Ino could express her real feelings to Naruto when they were younger. Instead she sided with the class in their bullying of him. If only Ino could have told him that she liked him aswell...

"Sakura How can you say that after what we did?" Ino whispered asked.

"First of all Iruka-sensei's death was all Naruto's fault and second I didn't do anything to Naruto. That was all you..."

Ino's breath caught. Did Sakura really say that Naruto's incarceration was Ino's fault? How could Sakura be so heartless? How...?

"Sakura..." A tear escaped Ino's eye.

____

_'I never knew you were this heartless Sakura...'_

____

_

* * *

_

After school...

We find six people walking torward the Shimura bank...

"I swear I told Ino to tell only you Sakura." Hinata said.

"I did. Sakura went and blabbed to everyone else." Ino commented.

"It will be a drag if all you women keep complaining the whole walk."

Ino glared at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru Nara changed very much over the decade. He still was lazy as ever. He was always super intelligent. He now was alot taller and he was currently dating one of Suna highschool's student body council. Yep he had a long distant relationship. But he always saw her on the weekends.

"Y'know Pineapple head's right. You guys need to stop whinning and enjoy the walk."

"Shut up Kiba." Hinata said...but she didn't mean it.

Kiba Inuzuka changed very little. He was just alot bigger and maybe a tad bit more mature.

"Well I'm going because I want to open an account too."

"For what? All you're gonna do is stuff food in there." Kiba commented.

Chouji hit Kiba on the back of the head.

Chouji Akimichi. Still big boned and still super kind. He also had a small crush on Ino...and was Shikamaru's best friend.

"Whatever. Look we're almost there." Sakura said pointing at the up coming bank.

They walked up to the door where two security guards were standing.

Ino was about to open the door when suddenly-

"Hold on there young lady. Aren't you a little too young to have an account here?" said the security guard on the right. She was a woman with purple spiky hair in a spiky ponytail.

"No ma'am actually our Hyuuga friend here needs to open one." Ino said gesturing to Hinata.

"Oh So you're just using the Hyuuga to get money huh?" said the woman security guard.

Ino lokked taken back. Then frowned.

"Listen here lady! We don't use our friends so you can get that sick idea out of your sick mind now!" Ino shouted.

Everyone else looked shock.

The woman security guard smirked. "You'cve got spunk kid but it's not enough to-"

"Anko leave my sister alone."

Everyone looked at the other guard.

He was a male with long blonde hair in a high ponytail.

"Deidara?" Ino said.

"You have a brother?" Kiba asked.

"So this is Ino Yamanka eh, Dei-dei?" Anko asked.

"You're brother talks about you all the time."

Deidara blushed in embarrassment.

"Well uh..I-"

"Are you two guards off your post?"

The doors opened up and out came a purple flack jacket wearing security guard.

"Orochimaru-taichou!" said anko and Deidara in unison while standing and saluting.

Orochimaru chuckled. "At ease..."

He eyed the six teens. He focused on Ino.

Ino swallowed uncomfortably.

"Let them in and stop bothering them."

"Sir yes Sir!" Anko and Deidara stepped aside to let them pass.

* * *

Sasuke was lined up with his fellow security officer grunts. His captain was telling each and everyone of them their duties.

"Kidoumaru." said the captain.

"Hai Asuma-taichou!"

"You, Jiroubou and Sakon will be joining Orochimaru-Taichou's squad since he is short a few members." Asuma said.

"HAI!" The three Asuma named left the squad.

"Sasuke, Tayuya, Sai and Kin. You four will stay and help me monitor this floor.

"Hai!"

"You may fall out."

Sasuke eased up and started walking.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke knew that voice.

"Sakura." he said as he turned around.

He was also greeted with the sight of 5 more people.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"We came to see you." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes.

Hinata sweat dropped.

"Actually I have an account to open up." Hinata said.

Sasuke pointed to a line of people.

"Fall in that line over there." He instructed.

Hinata looked over to where he was pointing then back at him.

"Thank you."

"Hn." With that said he walked off.

"Well he was loads of fun." Kiba said.

Sakura hit him.

"DON'T BELITTLE SASUKE-KUN!"

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

_'How could she take up for Sasuke and not Naruto? The one she did wrong. Sasuke doesn't even like her.'_

* * *

Three cloaked figures were standing on a roof top of another building looking at Shimura bank.

They were the same figures that attacked the Gato estate.

"That whole bank is full of high ranking super humans."

"The priority is the money. Do not forget."

"I'm just so excited."

* * *

The ground underneath the bank started to shake.

"Wh-what's going on?" Chouji siad as he tried to keep his balance.

Then all of a sudden a surge of power exploded from the center of the bank. This surge pushed everyone away form the center of the bank. The surge was so powerful that people were pushed against walls forcefully. Even the Security personnel.

"Look!"

"It's that new gang!"

"Tha's Deva Kitsune!"

When everyone recovered and looked torward the center of the room they were greeted with the sight of three people clad in long sleeved hooded cloaks, that were wearing various animal masks.

The one wearing the smiling fox in red ink held his hand out in front of him and spoke.

"Give us the money and nobody get's hurt."

Orochimaru's grin threatened to crack his face.

* * *

HOW WILL ANBU ESCAPE SUCCESSFULLY WIHT ALL THAT SECURITY THERE? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER ENTITLED: REUNION.

PLZ REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!


	16. The ANBU fight

**THER'ES THIS FIC I READ...CALLED NARUTO THE NINJA NECROMANCER...YOU SHOULD READ IT...IT'S WAY BETTER THAN THIS FIC...IT'S SO COOL TOO...**

**BUT YEAH...ENJOY MY FIC STILL...**

* * *

ANBU was standing in the middle of the bank. They were facing the bank tellers.

"Give us the money and no one gets hurt." said Naruto donning his fox mask.

"I'm afraid we cannot comply with your request Kitsune-san." Orochimaru said.

Naruto, Gaara, and Itachi turned their head to look at said person.

"So you're gonna stop us?" Naruto asked.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"No no not me. I would probably be too much for your little gang to handle."

Itachi tensed. _'I know him. That's Orochimaru the Human snake himself. He was there with Danzou and the city's governor when they were meeting with the Uchiha family. He's incredibly strong. I hope to Kami we escape in one peice.'_

"I had two Officers by the door. Their job was to prohibit you from entering but it seems they failed..." He said looking lazily torward the doors.

"Orochimaru-Taichou!"

Said snakeman noticed the bank doors open and two officers ran in.

The same two he was talking about. The same two who stopped Ino and her friends.

"Taichou. Let us make up for our mistake by taking these Lowlives out for you." Said Deidara

"Do you think you can handle the infamous ANBU?"

This voice was new.

Deidara, Anko and Orochimaru all turned their heads to look at a man walking torward them. He had a red long sleeve flack jacket, black cargo pants and red combat boots. He also had long spiky white hair in a ponytail flowing down to his lower back. He had red ink marks on his face around his eyes.

"Jiraiya-Taichou." said Anko in awe.

Jiraiya was on the same level as Orochimaru. The only difference was that Jiraiya was far more kind than Jiraiya and chose not to be in his transformed state all the time like Orochimaru.

"We can handle it sir." Deidara proclaimed.

"Hmm. Very well then. Amend for your mistake." Orochimaru said.

"Officers, Civilian control and defense plan 1." Jiraiya ordered every officer in the bank besides Orochimaru.

"Sir yes sir!"

All the grunt officers spread around the bank and ushered the civilans inside to get as close to the walls as possible. Sasuke and Sai was standing in front of Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and CHouji who were standing side by side against the wall.

Anbu were in the middle.

"Well, get to it." Orochimaru said to Anko and Deidara.

The two officers walked over to the three criminals and stood in front of them. Anko and Deidara were both clad in black combat uniforms like the one Sasuke had on.

"You three are going down today." said Anko.

Gaara scoffed.

Deidara heard this.

"It's people like you that give superhumans a bad name. Some of us are honest to good people, not lowlifes who take what they want whenever they feel like it. I bet you three have never suffered a day in your life. You only cause suffering." Deidara said.

Naruto glared behind his mask. Clearly this guy didnt know who he was talking to.

Gaara stepped up beside Naruto.

"I'll handle him Kitsune." Gaara said.

"You think you an handle me?" Deidara asked agitated.

"I do." Gaara said smirking behind his mask.

"I don't care how famous you are. You can't beat me!" Deidara said as he ran at Gaara.

Gaara steped up again out and in front of Naruto.

As Deidara sprinted at Gaara, he reached in on his belt and pulled out the standard issue Machete every officer is given.

"Take this!"

When Deidarawas 10 feet from Gaara he stabbed the mini sword at Gaara.

But before Gaara could be impaled by the machete a six foot wall of earth shot out of the ground directly in front of Gaara, separating him from Deidara. Deidara stabbed the wall of earth instead.

"Heh."

Gaara raised his eyebrow. Why would Deidara chuckle?"

Anko smirked.

_**BOOM!**_

The wall of earth exploded sending chunks everywhere.

"Kidoumaru, Sakon, Tayuya, Jiroubou barrier technique. Execute!" Shouted Orochimaru.

The four that he named leapt in to action all most immediately. They each dashed to a different corner of the bank and clapped their hands together. A giant dome made of pure energy came into existence all around The fighting superhumans.

The chunks of earth hit the dome, bounced off and fell to the ground.

If Gaara didnt raise a second wall right before the first one blew up he would have been killed.

Gaara made the wall disappear.

"What was that?" Gaara asked.

Deidara smiled.

"Never met anyone like me huh? I have the power to make anything I touch explode."

* * *

Outside the dome.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba asked.

"Quiet and don't panic. We have everything under control." Sasuke said.

"Don't panic? The bank is being robbed!" CHouji added.

Ino didn't know what to think.

"Shut up Kiba. If Sasuke-kun says it's ok then it's ok. He'll save us all." Sakura said.

Hinata didn't look convinced.

* * *

Gaara's eyes widened. If what deidara said was true then he would be in for a hell of a fight.

"So you've finally realized you have no chance? Good. Now DIE!" Deidara screamed as he rushed at Gaara.

Gaara jumped to the side away from Naruto, Itachi and Anko taking his fight to the other side of the dome.

"So which one of you is going to fight me?" Anko said smirking.

Itachi stepped up beside Naruto.

"You're going to fight her Amaterasu?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. She doesn't look so tough Kitsune." Itachi responded.

Anko smiled even wider.

"Don't let my devilish good looks fool you. I was trained personally by Orochimaru-taichou himself."

Itachi's eyes narrowed behind his mask. If that were true then things would get messy.

Anko dashed at Itachi.

Itachi tensed.

When she was 3 feet in front of Itachi she threw her right palm forward.

"Shadow snake!"

After she yelled this a bunch of purple snakes erupted from her sleeves and wrapped around Itachi.

Itachi was caught off guard. The snakes then bit into his skin.

"And the snakes are poisonous." Anko said as Itachi fell to his knees in pain.

Then smoke started to rise from the snakes wrapped around Itachi.

Anko NArrowed her eyes.

The snakes suddenly erupted in flames. Dying hissing sounds were heard all around the room. The snakes melted off of Itachi.

He stood up panting.

_'That took alot of power. And so is the burning of the poison from my system.'_

"Well you do have some talent." Anko said.

Itachi twitched. Was she underestimating him? That was a stupid mistake.

He punched forward and a fireball erupted from his fist aiming at Anko.

Anko gasped in surprise. She reacted to slow so the fireball hit her head on. She flew 30 feet backwards and rolled on the ground landing on her back.

* * *

"Damn! The security team is losing!" Kiba said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

_'There's something familiar about the guy in the Phoenix mask.'_

Orochimaru smirked. He only knew one boy with fire prowess like that. But it's highly unlikely for that boy to be this man before him...

If he only knew.

* * *

"Be safe Amaterasu." Naruto said.

"Hn." Itachi said before dashing forward.

Anko staggered back up.

"Damn...that hurt." she muttered.

Suddenly she jerked her head back. Those instincts paid off because a fire filled fist occupied the space in front of her face.

She knocked it away and began to trade blows with Itachi.

"So there is no one for me?" Naruto asked

Orochimaru chuckled outside of the dome.

"Oh there is." He said.'

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru.

Sasuke wanted to fight him. He needed to see how strong he has gotten. He needed to fight strong opponents. Orochimaru should pick him. How could he not choose Sasuke after he offered Sasuke to train personally with him? Sasuke should be hearing his name called.

"Sai!"

Thats a funny way of saying Sasuke.

"Sai?" Sasuke said. Why would he pick Sai?

"Hai Orochimaru-taichou?"

"Please step into the barrier."

An opening in the barrier appeared in front of where Sai and Sasuke were standing.

Sai stepped in.

Sasuke frowned.

It closed.

"Taichou?"

Orochimaru turned his head to look at who addressed him.

He saw a man in a black combat uniform like Sasuke had but, with the Konoha insignia on both shoulders symbolizing he was a captain on the same rank as Asuma. This man had gravity defying white hair, an eye path over his right eye and black fingerless gloves with Konoha insignia on the back.

"What is it Kakashi?" Orochimaru asked.

"Are you sure putting a grunt in will be a good idea?" The newly identified Kakashi asked.

"Are you worried for this grunt's wellbeing Kakashi?"

"Well sir he is fighting the infamous Deva Kitsune. I know you heard about what happened in grass country." Kakashi said.

"I know full well. I was there. I have faith in the abilities of my subordinates." Orochimaru stated.

Kakashi still seemed uneasy, but stayed silent.

* * *

Sai was staring down Naruto with a pen and pad in hs hand.

"I hope your not hoping for this fight to end in a 'draw'."

Sai smirked because he understood Naruto's joke a little bit.

"I will defeat you and prove my usefulness to ROOT." Sai declared.

"You think you can defeat a God?"

"God? You commit horrid crimes and lives the life of a lowlife and you dare call yourself a God? Your disrespect knows no bounds." SAi said."Allow me to humble you."

Suddenly Sai threw his note pad in the air.

A bunch of Ink poured from the pad and onto the ground and formed a giant Ink Wolf. The wolf was easily standing over 12 feet tall on all fours.

* * *

"I didn't know Sai could do that." Sasuke said to himself. "I thought he was just normal."

* * *

The pad fell back into Sai's hands.

"Meet my creation. It is a work of true Art."

Naruto stayed quiet.

"So you're scared stiff huh? That's ok. It will all be over soon."

Sai climbed up the wolf's leg and crawled to the back. He sat there stradling the wolf. He then Kick it. The wolf snarled and charged at Naruto. The ground shaking with every step the wolf took.

When the wolf was a step away from crushing Naruto it roared.

"You're dead!" Sai screamed.

If only he knew what would have happened next.

The movement of an arm.

The sound of a body hitting the a wall.

And the eradication of an ink beast.

All this happened in 3 seconds.

Sai was on the ground against the wall of the barrier dome.

There was a deep crack in the barrier dome 15 feet above the ground from where a body obviously hit it hard.

The crack was directly over Sai.

The Ink wolf was nowhere to be found.

Sai was struglled to get to his knees.

_'Damn wh-what was that? I didn't see anything..'_

Sai was on his knees with his head down. His security uniform was worn and ripped in a couple of places. He was obviously in a lot of Pain.

He then felt a slight breeze blow through his hair. He lifted his head up and was greeted with the sight of a smiling Fox mask staring directly at him from a foot infront of him.

_'How'd he get so close in such a short amount of time?'_

"I'm afraid your arrogance will lead to your downfall. I will become God of this world and I will end all of this senseless violence. Mark my words." Naruto declared.

* * *

Outside the dome.

Everyone was shell shocked. One minute Sai's riding on a gigantic beast about to crush the criminal and the next, SAi's on the ground all beat the hell up.

Hinata and Ino were scared stiff. Even Sakura was'nt so sure her precious "Sasuke-kun." could save her from the wrath of the infamous Kitsune.

Sasuke was this trembling. He felt something he hadn't felt in years. ever since **that **day.

He was intimidated by Naruto's power.

He felt fear.

* * *

**HOW WILL ANBU GET OUT OF THIS WITH MONEY AND THEIR LIVES?**

**HOW WILL THE CIVILIANS ESCAPE?**

**WILL SASUKE EVER GET TO FIGHT?**

**WILL SAKURA STOP BEING A FEMALE DOG?**

**WHO KNOWS?**

**JUST REVIEW!**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	17. Things get tough

AN- Finally BETA...thanx to That Rocker chick from Dallas

* * *

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. He knew someone who had the same type of abilities as the fox mask wearing person showed. But that person would not be here now and was far stronger than this "Deva Kitsune" right in front of him.

Hinata, Ino and Sakura were frantic. The bank was being robbed and a superhuman fight was going on this very minute. And ROOT was losing!

"That fox masked guy just pounded sai!" Kiba said.

"This is way too troublesome."

"I hope Sai's ok." Ino said.

Sasuke frowned. Sai just got blasted across the dome and it even seemed like this Deva Kitsune person wasn't even trying. Sasuke didn't know if he could handle Kitsune.

* * *

Inside the dome.

Gaara and Deidara were going toe to toe.

"You can't win!" Deidara screamed as he slash at Gaara again with his machete.

Gaara jumped back to avoid being cut in the chest. He then clapped his hands together and 5 pieces of the ground broke and lifted in the air around Gaara.

"Earth toss!" Gaara shouted as the peices of earth flew at Deidara.

Deidara sliced one clean down the middle making the two half pieces fly right pass him on his right and left, he did the same for 3 more.

But when the last rock came he stabbed through it, putting the rock on his blade.

"I keep telling you..."

He spun around and threw the rock off his blade in Gaara's direction.

"You really think throwing a rock at me is going to stop me?"

Gaara brought his palm up and pointed it at the rock, stopping and suspending it in midair.

It was 3 feet from him.

"You forget It touched my machete and my machete is touching me, therefore I can make it explode.

The rock glowed a bright yellow.

Gaara's eyes widened behind his mask.

**BOOM!**

_'Gaara' _Itachi thought as he ducked another kick from Anko.

He aimed a punch for Anko's face but she blocked with her forearm. She brought her leg up and aimed a kick at Itachi's stomach. Itachi caught the kick and pulled ANko off her feet, spun around and threw her to the ground .

"Unh!" She said as she collided with the floor.

_'He's good.'_

She got to her feet and got into a fighting stance.

"You are the first guy that has never knocked me to the floor."

Itachi remained silent.

"The silent treatment eh? no matter... I'll defeat you nonetheless."

Anko got up and ran at Itachi

_'Sounds like their really getting in to it.' _Naruto thought.

Sai narrowed his eyes. _'He's distracted.' Now's my chance.'_

Sai was still on his knees with Naruto standing over him. He punched at Naruto's stomach.

Or rather where his stomach was.

"What the?" Sai said.

Naruto was no longer standing 2 feet in front of him. Now he was at least 30 feet away from Sai.

Naruto was looking at the rest of ANBU fight.

"Don't take your eyes off me." Sai said.

Naruto looked back to a shakily rising Sai.

"So you're still conscious..." Naruto said.

Sai stood up straight.

"I will defeat you criminal, for the sake of ROOT."

Sai gripped his machete and Ran at Naruto.

"I'm sorry but, that is so not happening." Naruto said.

Sai puled his machete out and readied it to stab Naruto in the heart.

Naruto smirked behind his mask.

All of sudden Sai was flung backwards off his feet. It was like an invisible force was released from Naruto and crashed into Sai knocking him backwards.

Little did Sai know that that is exactly what happened.

Sai landed on his back almost back near the wall of the dome.

"You can't beat me. Give up." Naruto said.

Sai grunted in Pain and tried to sit up.

* * *

On another floor.

Danzou was monitoring the Security cameras in the bank.

"Deva Kitsune huh." He said. "A young unknown Super Human trying to get his name known. Many have tried before you and few have succeeded. In the end they all fell to me."

He closed his eye as if remembering something.

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki The founders and Generals of Akatsuki, Nagato Uzumaki, Yahiko Uzumaki, Konan Amemaru, Madara Uchiha, Sasori Akasuna, Zetsu Domus and Nawaki Senju,, the 7 captains of Akatsuki all fell under the might of ROOT. They say that when you attack the head the body is no longer functional. So when I killed The Akatsuki Generals the rest of the members disbanded."

He opened up his eye and glared at the screen.

It was showing Naruto.

"And you will also fall Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Inside the dome.

Sai hit the ground hard yet again.

"You must really like that floor."

"Shut up." Said Sai trying to stand once again.

"I've had enough fun for one day. JISHIN, AMATERASU TURN IT UP!"Naruto shouted.

"With pleasure." Gaara said as he jumped back away from Deidara. He held his palm out torward Deidara.

"Earth coffin." He said as the ground around Deidara rose up and encased him in a coffin made of the earth.

"UNG! I-I can't move." Deidara said.

Itachi blocked a punch from Anko by grabbing her wrist.

She tried to counter with the other hand but he grabbed that one aswell. She struggled to get loose but found his grip stronger than she thought.

And it also felt like she was becoming hotter.

She was. Itachi was heating the immediate area around them up. He was doing it until she got so hot that she would faint.

Anko was desperately trying to get free. She also felt her strength draining from her. She was sweating profusely.

"W-Why A-a-am I getting w-weaker?" She managed to say.

Her eyelids were getting heavier. They began to close.

"That's right. Sleep." Itachi said.

"I-I'll Get y-y-you..."

Anko fell to her knees and against Itachi's legs unconscios.

"I guess it's my turn now." Naruto said.

He held his hands out and pointed his palms away from his body.

"Shinra Tensei." He said

Jirobou, Tayuya,Sakon and Kidomaru all were flung backward by an invisible force. Tayuya and Kidomaru hit the walls of the bank and were rendered unconscious. Sakon and Jirobou hit the gound and were barely conscious.

And because this happened the dome of energy disappeared.

Some ROOT grunts let fear overcome them.

The civilians gasped in shock.

"Go." Naruto commanded.

Itachi and Gaara dashed off in the same direction headed to the center teller of the bank.

The civilians panicked.

Gaara and Itachi were running torward the tellers.

"Almost there!" Itachi said.

"How do we know the money is still here?" ask Gaara.

"We don't. We have to..."

Gaara waited for Itachi to finish.

"Why'd you stop talking?"

"LOOK OUT!" Itachi shouted.

Itachi pushed Gaara to the side as they were running, then leapt away from him..

As they got separated from each other a giant gust of wind shot in between them.

Gaara fell and rolled to his feet. He was currently squatting now.

Suddenly a giant spike made of the earth erupted out of the ground beneath him.

Had it been anyone else they would have been impaled on the spike.

Gaara jumped straight in the air avoiding death by ground spike.

_'Another earth user?' _He thought while he was in the air.

Suddenly a blast of wind crash into Gaara knocking him backwards in the air.

As he was falling he leaned into a backflip and landed on his hands, then flippedto his feet.

He looked torward where the blast of wind came from and saw two ROOT Officers.

"You missed Yamato."

"I know Asuma. Don't feel all high and mighty because you caught him with your wind blast."

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

_'Judging by their outfits they are captains. This could mean trouble.'_

Itachi stared down the two captains in front of him. He knew one was Kakashi Hatake the famous Lightning ROOT Captain. But the other one...

He was drawing a blank.

"Kakashi you need not worry about this guy. I shall vanquish our foe with the speed of youth."

"Don't underestimate him. That's Amaterasu. He could burn us alive right now."

" You just don't want my record to be higher than yours. Well I will not fall for it Yosh!"

"No Wait a minute!" Kakashi said.

Suddenly the man next to Kakashi was gone.

Out of pure Instinct Itachi ducked. It was a good thing too because a fist was where his face was a second ago. The unknown captain got close enough to Itachi to try to deck him.

_'He's fast.'_

Itachi kicked the guy in the stomach sending sprawling back right next to Kakashi.

"Told you to wait."

Naruto watched the snake-like man standing in front of him intently.

Orochimaru smiled at Naruto.

"Well well Deva, it seems you are out numbered." Orochimaru said.

"Naruto glanced around him. He was surrounded by numerous ROOT grunts. He was in the middle of a perfect circle with Orochimaru standing directly in front of him.

Sasuke was flanking Orochimaru directly.

"You should know better than to surround me." Naruto said.

"I do. I just have a proposition is all." Orochimaru said.

This caught Naruto off guard.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I will let you fight one of my grunts. If you win then you can have the money and leave, but if he wins you will be brought to jail."

every grunt turned to look at Orochimaru. Some looks said that Orochimaru was crazy. Some just hoped he didn't pick them for the fight.

"Very Well accept your terms." Naruto said.

Orochimaru smiled even more as he said the name of the Grunt he chose.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Three pair of eyes widened.

_'Sasuke Uchiha? I-I can't believe it. My brother works for Danzou.'_ Itachi thought dodging a beam of blue lightning meant for him.

_'He picked me? Well This is the bet chance I have to test my power.'_

Sasuke walked in front of Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were wide behind his mask.

_'I-I know him! He was at my elementary school and he was there on **that** day.'_

"Are you ready Kitsune-san?" Orochimaru asked.

* * *

"What's your game Orochimaru?"

Danzou was curious as to why Orochimaru made that deal. He was so into the screen that he didn't notic the person standing n the doorway behind him.

"Orochimaru is a wild card. You never know what you're going to get."

Danzou turned around to glare at whoever dare sneak up on him.

He never expected to see what he did.

"Well now, this is certainly a surprise." Danzou began. "I never expected to see the eighth captain of Akatsuki. The infamous traitor to Akatsuki, The reason why I was able to eliminate Akatsuki's generals."

The person in the doorway smiled an evil one.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the mighty Izuna Uchiha?"

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR HEROES! ER CRIMINALS!**

**HOW WILL GAARA BEAT TWO ROOT CAPTAINS?**

**WHO IS THE OTHER GAI WITH KAKASHI (HINT HINT I MISPELLED "GUY" ON PURPOSE LOL)**

**WILL NARUTO BE ABLE TO FIGHT HIS CHILD HOOD FRIEND WITHOUT MIXED FEELINGS?**

**AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A TRAITOR AMONGST THE AKATSUKI?**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON ANOTHER THRILLING CHAPTER OF "TO BE TRULY ALONE"**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Shattered

Sasuke stared Naruto down. He put his hand on the handle of his machete.

Naruto noticed

_'Sasuke...it's been so long...You were one of the few people I would actually call a friend...sometimes.'_

"In the name of ROOT I will not lose." said Sasuke.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

_'If my suspicions are correct this will be an interesting fight.'_

"Get him Sasuke!"

"Show that criminal that ROOT is not to be played with!"

The grunts surrounding them cheered Sasuke on.

"GET 'EM SASUKE_KUN!"

Orochimaru turned around.

"Hey be quiet, your messing with my concentration." He said.

Ino blushed in embarrassment.

"G-gomen."

Sasuke drew his machete and held with both hands.

_'How am going to do this?...I don't want to hurt him...I'll just avoid his strikes until he gets tired.'_

Suddenly blue electricity appeared cackling around Sasuke's hands and the giant sword like knife he was holding.

_'Figures...Why am I not surprise that Sasuke is a super human...He used to get all the girls..and now he gets powers...just great...'_

_

* * *

_

Itachi ducked under a kick then shot up and uppercutted the ROOT captain under the chin.

"OOF!"

Said Captain flew back 5 feet and landed on his back.

"Gai how many times must I tell you; Do not underestimate your opponent." Kakashi said as he ran past the downed Gai and began to trade blows with Itachi.

After 30 seconds of that they jumped apart.

"Fire enforced punches huh?" Kakashi said skeptically.

"Lightning packed punches won't do you much good either." Itachi commented

"Lightning beats fire anyday.

"Really now?"

Itachi inhaled slowly.

Kakashi raised in eyebrow at this.

"What are you-"

He got his anwser when Itachi spit out a giant fireball 3 times the size of Itachi.

It rushed at Kakashi.

"Damn!" Kakashi jumped back near Gai.

The fireball closed in.

"Gotta move." He grabbed Gai and jumped high in the air.

Th fireball flew by underneath him leaving a scorched ground for Kakashi to land on.

* * *

"Sir outside perimeter is secure. They will not be escaping."

"Excellent. Good work soldier."

"Thank you for your praise Jiraiya-taichou."

Suddenly Jiraiya's eyes narrowed.

He turned his head sharply to the right and saw a giant ball of fire heading straight torwards him.

"Move!"

He hit the grunt he was talking to in the chest with his palm sending the grunt flying backwards. He then held his other palm out torwards the fireball.

The civilians and grunts around him watched with anticipation.

The fireball hit his palm with incredible force. But sure enough Jiraiya did not budge one bit.

He then closed his palm and the fireball disappeared.

"That was close ne?" He said smiling at the crowd of people watching him in awe.

* * *

"Jiraiya-taichou...you are simply amazing."

"Gai pay attention. For the last time do not underestimate your opponent. This is the infamous Amaterasu."

Gai stood up and walked next to Kakashi.

"Hai." He then got into a fighting stance.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. _'Shit. This is really hard. If I don't end this soon I don't know what will happen...'_

_

* * *

_

"Give up criminal. You cannot beat us." Asuma said shooting another blast of wind at Gaara.

A pillar of earth shot out the ground directly in front of Gaara and separated the blast into two halves. Each one passed harmlessly by Gaara.

Then suddenly The ground rose up around Gaara and encased him a coffin of earth.

Yamato walked up and stood next to Asuma.

"Thats how you catch a criminal." He said smirking to Asuma.

"Don't act all cool. He wasn't paying attention." Asuma said back.

""Yeah well-AHH!" Yamato suddenly sunk into the ground. Only his neck and head were visible.

"Yamato-Unh!"

The same thing happened to Asuma.

"Damn! How did he do it?" Asuma said.

"I-I don't know!" Yamato answered panic setting in.

"A word to the wise." Both captains' eyes widened.

Someone was standing directly in the space between their heads.

"There is no other earth user stronger than me in existence."

Gaara was standing in between Asuma and Yamato.

"You sound so young. WHo are you?" Asuma asked.

Gaara smiled behind his mask.

"I thought my actions in grass country spoke loud enough."

He clapped his hands together.

"I am Jishin."

* * *

"Grr!"

Sasuke just could not seem to hit his opponent.

The worst part was that even though They had very limited space to move, Sasuke STILL coudn't hit Naruto.

_'I remember in school you were always better than me at everything Sasuke. Even when we used to get into fights, you would always win. But now, there's only one thing I gotta say...' _Naruto thought.

Naruto jumped over a leg sweep and landed farther away.

"You SUCK!" He screamed.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Shut up!"

Sasuke charged his whole body full of electricity.

The ground started to shake.

_'Sounds like Gaara wants us to hurry up...'_

_

* * *

_

'He's so impatient.'

Itachi ran at Gai.

Gai tensed and prepared for an attack...

...until Itachi jumped over him met Kakashi in the air for a midair clash. They landed behind Gai and began to trade blows.

Gai turned around and aimed a kick at Itachi's back.

Itachi jumped in the air avoiding the kick.

Gai kicked Kakashi instead.

Kakashi fell down in his back.

"Gah! I'm sorry Kakashi!"

"It's alright."

That's what Gai wanted to hear...

..but it wasn't from Kakashi.

A boot was jammed into Gai's back, causing him to fall forward and onto Kakash in an awkward position.

"That looks so ...wrong." Itachi commented. He was standing over them.

He held out his hand.

"You guys should stay like that.

He smiled.

"I'll help you."

He snapped his fingers.

A small explosion engulfed all three of them.

* * *

Naruto released a gravity blast from his body that pushed against everything surrounding him.

Which happened to be a bunch a grunts and Orochimaru.

The grunts were blown in every direction. Sasuke was thrown backwards and even Orochimaru skidded back a little.

_'What power...You truly are **his** son.'_

"Go!" Naruto commanded

The ground stopped rumbling.

Gaara made a mad dash for the center teller.

"You're not gonna steal the money!" Orochimaru blurred from sight.

Jiraiya leapt high in the air.

Gaara was sprinting as fast as he could. He was 10 feet from the teller.

"Almost there. I know they keep bags of money under the counter from when they clan the bank out. They put all that extra money into bags."

Orochimaru appeared seemingly out of nowhere standing on the counter in front of the center teller.

"I suggest you run." Oro said to the teller.

The teller did not have to be told twice.

Gaara frowned. He jumped in the air at Orochimaru.

"Stone arm!" He yelled as he aimed a punch at Orochimaru's face. His arm turned completely to stone making the punch three times as strong as normal.

The punch landed...

...in Orochimaru's palm.

"Such power..." Orochimaru smiled. "Why do you fight against us? Join us."

"No thanks. We don't like you." Gaara said.

Orochimaru's grip tightened around Gaara's fist.

"You know we have this thing stronger than all of your soldiers comebined." Gaara said.

"And what might that be?"

"It's called-"

The temperature spiked high for a split second.

"Brotherhood." Itachi finished.

He was in midair descending on Orochimaru.

"Let go of him!" Itachi screamed.

He aimed a punch at Oro's head.

But it never hit.

Something crashed into Itachi, knocking him out of the air.

Itachi hit the ground and rolled to his feet.

"What the hell?"

His eyes widened.

"The great AMaterasu huh?"

He was staring at Jiraiya.

"Fuck..." Itachi muttered.

"Don't worry Amaterasu. I have the money. Let's make our leave."

Jiraiya and Orochimaru turned their heads to look behind the counter.

They saw Deva Kitsune holding four big bags of money.

_'He's fast.' _Orochimaru thought.

Gaara yanked away from Orochimaru and jumped back.

"Now to show you why I'm called Jishin."

The ground started to shake again.

Naruto jumped over Orochimaru and dashed at the door.

"Damn!" Orochimaru said. He unsheathed his machete and threw it with super human strength.

It hit a random wall...

...and exploded on impact.

This normally would not have mattered to Naruto...

But it was who was under te explsion that caught his attention.

A certain blonde haired blue eyed female.

_'No...it can't be...'_

Naruto blurred out of sight.

Sasuke Uchiha stood up. He was angry. How dare someone blast him away like he was nothing? Thats not going to go over well with his Uchiha blood.

Sasuke charged lightning in his hand.

"Deva Kitsune. I will defeat you/"

He aimed his hand at Naruto's moving body.

The money bags hit the ground where he once was.

The wall where the Machete had a crack splitting in it. A crack formed a circle and a chunk of the wall fell off.

It headed for Ino's head.

"Ino look out!" Kiba screamed.

Ino looked up. She froze wit fright. A huge chunk of the wall was heading for her head.

5 second till it hit Ino.

Ino screamed.

4 seconds...

something blurred passed Jiraiya...

3 seconds

Sasuke fired the lightning bolt.

2 seconds...

A body appeared behind Ino pointing his palm straight up.

The chunk of wall was obliterated.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata and Chouji and Sakura were in awe from the sudden appearance of Naruto.

Ino turned around and looked at Deva's mask.

The lightning shot hit Naruto's mask.

The mask shattered.

His hood came off

Naruto's back hit the wall.

The mask fell to the gound in pieces...

Sakura saw the brightest Blonde hair she had only seen once in her life

Ino stared into the deepest blue eyes she has oly seen one time before...

Jishin and Amaterasu appeared in frontof Naruto with the money bags in hand, grabbed him and disappeared in a flash of fire.

Chaos ensued.

The bank was loud and the civilians were panicking...

Ino stood frozen to the spot...


	19. Plans

**AN- IM BACK WITH ANOTHER EXCITING INSTALLMENT OF...THIS FIC LOL**

**I ADDED MORE IF YOU NOTICED THE SECOND UPLOAD OF THIS SAME CHAPTER.**

* * *

Ino sat in class looking at the board. She seemed to be paying attention at first glance but if you observed her a little longer you would notice she was looking at nothing in particular. Her thoughts were else where.

They kept going back to a week ago when the bank was robbed.

Ino had been different since that day. She had been more quiet and to herself. Nobody blamed her. She had much to think about. Right now she was thinking about the arguement she had with her friends the day after the robbery.

**Flashback:**

_"Ino calm down. You're not thinking straight." hinata said._

_"Calm down? How can I calm down? That Deva kitsune guy that saved me was Naruto!" Ino screamed._

_"Ino just because he had blonde hair does not mean he is Naruto." Kiba said._

_"But I saw his face clearly! Sakura saw him too!" Ino screamed._

_Sakura stayed quiet. She was also contemplating the fact that Deva Kitsune might have been Naruto._

_"So did we, Ino. That wasn't Naruto." Choji started. "I'm sorry Ino. We know you miss Naruto but he's out of your life now. No one knows where he is. The way everyone hated him, I would not be surprise if he is dead."_

_"SHUT UP! I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR THAT EVER AGAIN CHOJI! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? HE IS ALIVE AND HE SAVED MY LIFE!"_

_"Ino why are you acting like this? And what did Choji mean by 'we know you miss Naruto?" Sakura asked._

_Ino stayed quiet._

_"Back in elementary school." Shikamaru began. "Remember how you, Ino and Hinata used to pick on Naruto?"_

_"Yeah." Sakura answered._

_"Did you ever wonder why you did?"_

_"We were kids. We didn't know any better." Sakura answered._

_"I did it because I had a huge crush on Naruto." Hinata said._

_Sakura blinked._

_"For real? I didn't know that Hinata."_

_"Only certain people knew. I used to like Naruto alot but, he didn't like me back in the same way. He only had eyes for Ino." Hinata explained._

_"Everyone knew of Naruto's monstrous crush on Ino." Shikamaru said. "But no one ever knew how Ino felt."_

_"Ino didn't like Naruto. It's not possible the way she used to torment him." Sakura said_

_Ino cringed as Sakura said this._

_"Right Ino?"_

_No anwser."_

_"Ino?"_

_No answer..._

_"...My god...you liked Naruto back. But I don't undrstand. Why? Sasuke was so much cooler..."_

_Hinata glared at the Sasuke comment but let it slide...for now._

_"I don't know why Sakura, I don't. But I did like him. ALOT. At first he was annoying and irritable and I hated him just like everyone else. But as I watched him over the years, I noticed the good things about him. He never gives up or gives in. He stays true to his word, He is very kind and very humble...or rather was... But for some reason I couldn't tell him that...I just don't know. And even if he is alive still, he might hate me. The way I used to treat him..." Ino began to tear up even more._

_Ino put her palm to her face._

_"And on that day when Mizuki-sensei killed Iruka-sensei..."_

_Everyone tensed. Nobody wanted to remember that day._

_"...and Naruto took the blame for it, because even the police hated him...I felt like my whole world just crashed. Why did eveyone hate Naruto?"_

_Tears began to form in INo's eyes._

_"What did he ever do to anyone? He was such a sweet kind boy. I miss him alot. I guess I just wanted to see him so bad that...my mind played tricks on me..."_

_"That sounds logical." Shikamaru said._

_"BUt still...I still think that Deva Kitsune is Naruto. I have to keep hope alive. I mean, who else do we know that has blond hair and blue eyes?"_

_"...Ino. YOU have blond hair and blue eyes."_

_"...No body asked you Kiba."_

**Flashback end.**

Ino sighed.

"What am I going to do? This is alot to think about."

* * *

"SO when are we gonna get there again?"

"I told you already. We get there when we get there."

Itachi and Gaara were sitting side by side on the the subway train.

They were dressed in Normal clothes. Gaara had on a scarlet colored plain. long sleeved shirt, black sweat pants and scarlet colored boots. Itachi had on a Navy Blue long sleeved zip jacket, Sky blue Skinny jeans and Navy blue Nike sneakers.

Naruto was sitting in the seat in front of them by himself. He had on a Black zip up hoodie with a picture of a single red cloud on the back, Dark blue skinny jeans and Black high top converse with red strings.

They each had a bookbag on their back. These book bags carried bundles of cash. They looked like book bags students brought to school so they would not arouse suspicion.

Naruto was deep in thought.

_'Ino...my how you have grown. Who would have thought that I would meet her again after all these years, at a bank.I saw the look on your face when I saved you Ino. But make no mistake. I only saved you because you deserve far worse than being hit by a falling piece of wall. You will be punished for what you did.'_

Naruto balled his hand into a fist. He then narrowed his eyes.

_'Punished by my hand.'_

"Gaara are you even gonna tell us why we're headed to wherever we are going?" Itachi asked.

"If I tell you will you stop complaining?"

"Depends on your answer."

"Very well. We are going to see my Uncle."

"Why?"

"Because He can help us."

Itachi and Gaara turned to Naruto's direction

"Gaara's uncle used t be part of Akatsuki."

"Wow...really? Who is he?"

"He was known as the Puppeteer."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"You mean Sasori Akasuna is your uncle?"

Gaara just smiled.

* * *

Two men stood facing each other.

"So what do you intend on doing now?"

"In regards to Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I see we're thinking on the same level."

"Well I have to meet a certain somebody and convince them to work for me."

"I see...Well its been a pleasure seeing you again."

"Ohohoho...We'll be seeing each other quite a lot soon."

Izuna fazed out of sight.

Danzou's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow your plans to come to fruition. I have my own goals to see."

He snapped his fingers.

A hooded figure appeared behind him. Glowing green eyes were visible from underneath the hood.

"What do you request Danzou-sama?"

"It's time to retrieve **him**. I have plans for the both of you."

"Hai."

The hooded figure disappeared.

"Things are going to get very intereting." Danzou said to himself.

* * *

A body hit the floor hard.

"Are you giving up? I knew you we're weak. I don't know what I was thinking when I askd to train you personally."

A sneer formed on Orochimaru's lips.

Sasuke growled from his poisition on the ground. He then stood up.

"Shut up." He growled as lightning cackled violently around his body.

* * *

A red haired man sat in an office. He was talking with a purple haired young lady.

"So you want to join Suna's DUNE security division."

"Yes sir Mr. Akasuna sir. I came to you because I thought since you are the Mayor of suna then you can pull some strings..."

"Well miss...uh..."

"Anko Mitarashi."

"Miss Anko, on your Resume it said that you were with ROOT of Konoha. Why did you leave?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Let's just say that my superior and I did not get along."

"Hmmmmm, Well you look like a strong woman. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you sir."

Anko got up and exited the room. When the door closed Sasori closed his eyes.

"I know you are here. Come on out."

"hehehehe...still as sharp as ever eh, Puppeteer?"

_'That voice!'_

"It's been a long time Sasori." The voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"Who are you" Sasori asked as he stood up from his desk.

"Aww you forgot me? I guess I should show you my face."

The air shifted.

Sasori stared into the deepest red eyes He knew only one person should have.

"Hello Sasori. I need your cooperation on something."

"Izuna..."

* * *

Deidara leaned against the wall of his home. He was there now because he had to pick Ino up when she was done with school.

But until then he chose to think. His hair was not in his usual ponytail because he was too busy thinking.

And he had right reason to do so. Currently his thoughts were circulating around a certain purple haired individual.

Anko..." He said breathlessly.

**Flashback**

_Deidara was walking the halls of the main security building. This hallway had many doors on both sides._

_But one door in particular caught his attention._

_"You give Root a bad name."_

_Deidara heard this come from through a door on his right. Being curious he tip-toed to the door and listened._

_"What do you mean? Wh-what are you saying?"_

_"That' sounds like Anko." Deidara said to himself._

_"I'm saying you are weak. Your display at the bank the other day was beyond pitiful. I felt disrespected as a fellow ROOT member to call you my comrade."_

_"That's gotta be Orochimaru." Deidara said a fron present on his face._

_Tears formed._

_"I felt disrespected as your teacher to call you my student. you are worthless and forever will be. I should eliminate you now for bringing such dishonor to Danzou-sama."_

_"TAICHOU! You wouldn't!"_

_"You're right. Your life isn't worth taking. Get out of my sight and if I ever see you again your life just might not be so worthless."_

_The door flew open._

_Deidara moved out of the way just in time._

_ANko ran from the room down the hallway. Tears clearly present on her face._

_Deidara stood across from the room leaning on the other wall._

_"We'll have to get you a new partner huh Deidara?" said Orochimaru from inside the room._

_Deidara stiffened. 'he knew.'_

**Flashback over.**

"Anko...Where ever you are now, I hope you're safe."

The air shifted.

Deidara shifted his eyes to the left.

"So Danzou finally let you out."

Someone appeared leaning on the wall next to Deidara. They had a Black cloak on and a hood so they're features were hidden from sight.

"It's been a long time Deidara." said the unknown person.

"It sure has Kakuzu."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know those green eyes anywhere. So what does Danzou need you to do?"

"He needs a group taken care of. That's why I'm off to release **him**."

Deidara whistled.

"If the two of you are needed then ANBU has no hope. But why stop here first?

"For old time sake."

* * *

**WHAT'S INO GOING TO DO?**

**WHAT'S ANBU'S GOALS?**

**WHAT'S DANZOU DOING?**

**YOU'LL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	20. Author's Note 2

AN-

HEY ALL. ITS ME HERE JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS FIC. I HAVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH LIFE.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

A CO-WRITER JUST MIGHT BE WHAT I NEED...IF YOUR INTERESTED, THEN REVIEW OR PM ME...

AND THANX TO MY WONDERFUL FANS. U GUYS ARE AWESOME :)


	21. Introductions

"I wonder how strong your uncle is Gaara." Itachi said

"He was known throughout the world. Whenever someone mention the word Puppeteer people became nervous." Gaara said.

"Yeah well he couldn't beat MY dad." Naruto commented smugly.

Gaara gave him a deadpanned expression.

"Your father was the creator of Akatsuki. That's not fair." He said to Naruto.

"Life's not fair." Naruto responded.

Naruto, Gaara and Itachi were walking. They were on their way to the Mayor's office.

"Do the people here know that their mayor is a superhuman?" Itachi asked.

"The people started to accept superhumans the day we were released from prison. My uncle became Mayor when I was three years old.

"So they made it tough for him at first huh?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah they did. But it's alright now. They love and respect him."

"That must be nice. That's what kinda world I want to make. A world where there is no conflict. But first some people have to atone for their actions in the past." Naruto said.

Itachi and Gaara shared a look. Naruto was a very kind hearted person but when his past is mentioned he becomes the total opposite. He becomes revenged obssessed.

Sort of like a certain Raven haired canon character we all know and love.

"How long until we get there Gaara?"

"In a few minutes Itachi." Gaara said smirking.

Gaara was very happy to meet his uncle again after all these years.

* * *

Anko was walking up the street in thought.

_'Suna's DUNE force seems to be not as powerful as Konoha's ROOT. But still it's a strong force. Maybe I can change it into an even stronger security operation.'_

Anko was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice the uneven-ness of the sidewalk. She stumbled forward clumsily...

...Into the arms of another person.

_'Oh my god This is so embarrassing.'_

"Are you okay miss?" said the person whose arms Anko was in.

She leaned off of him and regained her balance.

"Wow You have all the girls falling for you don't you Itachi?"

Itachi grinned.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for catching me."

_'What a handsome guy...'_

"I have to be somewhere so ...I should go." said Anko awkwardly.

After this was said she hurried past our three favorite superhumans.

"We are almost to the mayors office." Gaara informed them.

"Ok ok we get it. Lets hurry." Naruto said.

Anko looked back at the three boys she just passed.

_'There is something familiar about them.'_

_

* * *

_

Kakuzu walked through the corridors of the ROOT prison. This was the place where the most dangerous threats to the city were kept. This was the very same place that A.N.B.U served their time at. Kakuzu stopped in front of an elevator.

"It's been a while since I've travelled these walls. I hope Danzou hasn't changed the entrance there."

The elevator opened and Kakuzu proceeded inside. He walked in with his back facing the doors. The doors closed. When this happened almost immediately after the elevator doors closed, the back of the elevator lifted up revealing a hallway with flight of stairs descending downwards to another room.

"Typical Danzou...The old stairs behind the elevator trick."

Kakuzu went down the stairs.

He came to a dark room.

"This room reeks of blood. This must be where he is."

Kakuzu looked around the room finding random weapons, blood stains and cracks in the wall.

Then he saw him.

A man was chained to the wall by his hands about 30 feet above the ground. He had silver hair slicked back on his head. He looked to be around his early 20's. The most noticeable thing about this man was the sword sticking from his chest.

If anyone else would have seen it they would presume him dead. But Kakuzu knew better.

"Hey you dunce wake up. We have a mission."

The man's eyelids shot open.

"KAKUZU! How have you been all these years! It's been so long." said the man.

"Shut up and get down Hidan."

"Still got that stick in your ass huh? I think you need it surgically removed."

Kakuzu stayed silent.

_'Why in the world did HE of all people have to be immortal?'_

_

* * *

_

Gaara, Naruto and Itachi were standing outside the Mayor of Suna's office.

"So lets go in."

Gaara opened the door and the A.N.B.U walked in.

Sasori looked up from his paperwork.

The Mayor gasped.

"Hello Uncle. Long time no see." said Gaara with a smile present on his face.

"Gaara Sabaku." said Sasori. He then looked over to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You know me?"

"In a way yes." Sasori said smirking. Sasori then looked over to the last member of A.N.B.U.

"And who are you?" asked the former puppeteer.

Itachi grinned and spoke.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi Uchiha? Ah yes...I've heard of you."

Itachi stopped smiling.

"You should know that I knewthe actual reason behind your actions Itachi. I think that was a tough decision you made but it benefitted the city nonetheless."

Itachi saw the mayor in a whole new light. This guy actually accepted His actions and justified them.

Hopefully when he learns about the ANBU he'll be just as understanding.

* * *

**AN- SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY AS HELL LATELY. I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN.**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MORE ACTION WILL HAPPEN INCASE YOUR WONDERING ABOUT THAT.**

**AND THANX TO ALL THOSE WHO WILL STIK WITH THIS FIC.**


	22. Akatsuki Captains

AN-HEY ALL! SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE AN UPDATE. BUT I HAVE FINALLY DID IT SO NOW ENJOY!

I THANK ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITE ADDS

* * *

"Gaara, How I have missed you." Sasori said standing up and opening his arms.

The red head smiled and walked over around the desk to his uncle and embraced him in a firm hug. The kind of hug that says "You need not stay out of contact for so long ever again."

"I have missed you too uncle."

Gaara walked back over two the rest of ANBU after he was done hugging his uncle.

"So I suppose you three will be wanting information right?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. If the man was talking about Akatsuki, he did a good job on hiding it. Naruto decided to play it safe.

"Yes." answered our Blonde main character.

An eerie smile found its way to Sasori's face.

"Ok. But first I want information about ANBU."

Naruto, Gaara and Itachi tensed. How did he know?

"We know nothing about them." Itachi answered.

"Come now, do you take me for a fool? I know what Gaara is capable of and from what I've heard and discovered this Jishin character can do the same thing."

Gaara looked down in embarrassment.

"Do not underestimate me Itachi Uchiha. Or should I say Amaterasu?" Sasori smirked after he said this. He then looked at Naruto.

"And Deva Kitsune."

Naruto was unsure of the situatiion. He was nervous. Here was the Mayor of Suna, a former Akatsuki member, knew everything about them and this is their first encounter.

"What do you want to know?" Gaara asked.

Sasori sat up straight .

"I want to know why."

* * *

Anko was deep in thought. She was only half paying attention to her surroundings as she walked.

_'Something about that guy seems familiar. I wonder what though. I'm sure I've never seen him before. I would remember someone that handsome.'_

She stuck her hands in her pocket.

And then realized something.

"I forgot my pen...damn."

With that said she turned around and headed for the Mayor of Suna's office.

* * *

Two figures clad in all black hooded cloaks were dashing through the woods at a speed the eye could not follow.

They stopped at a run down house in the middle of the woods. The house was in poor condition. It was like something attacked the house.

Or someone.

"Is this the place?"

"Yes. This is what we believe is Anbu's hideout."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's just barge in and kick ass!"

"Hold on Hidan."

"Why?"

"It never hurts to be cautious."

"Pfft! your no fun Kakuzu."

"Your friend is right."

The newly Identified Hidan and Kakuzu tensed.

Suddenly People emerged from the foliage surrounding the house and from behind Hidan and Kakuzu. 10 seconds later they were surrounded by about 30 people. brandishing swords and knives

Then one man stepped out in front and faced Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Well well well what do we have here? acouple of wanderers eh?" said the guy.

This man was about 6 feet 6 inches tall. He was very muscular and had a giant axe in his left hand.

"Remove your hoods and empty your pockets." The man commanded.

Hidan and Kakuzu still had their hoods on.

"Isn't this the Anbu hideout?" Kakuzu asked.

"Heh. It was. Until we arrived and took it for ourselves."

"You took it from the Anbu and kicked them out?" asked Kakuzu.

He seriously doubted that these guys were even a match for the Anbu.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is taking your hoods off and emptying your pockets.

Kakuzu could tell that these were just lowlife thugs looking for a quick buck.

"What if we don't want to?" Hidan asked.

"Bad move." said the guy.

He gripped the Axe tighter then faster than the eye could see, he threw the axe directly at Hidan.

In less than a milisecond, the axe found itself embedded deep in Hidan's chest. Blood spurted out and sprayed the ground a deep crimson beneath Hidan. Hidan staggered back a bit and fell on his back unmoving.

"Way to go boss!" were some shouts Kakuzu heard from around him

"That's our boss, He's a superhuman!"

"There's nobody who's stronger and faster than our boss!"

Kakuzu looked at Hidan's unmoving form.

"Idiot." He said.

"So you realize that your friend's actions were foolish?" said the axe thrower.

"No I was talking to you. You are the idiot."

The axe-man frowned. "How am I-"

"Hehehehehehehehehehe..."

The sound of laughter interrupted the giant superhuman. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from.

No one could pin point it. The only people here were them and not one of them laughed. The man looked at Hidan. Surely it didn't come from him right?

Oh how wrong he was.

To everyone's shock Hidan moved.

"What the hell?" said the man.

Hidan rose from the ground slowly.

"No...no it's not possible. I- I killed you!"

"Hahahahaha..." Hidan laughed. "This pain in my chest, it feels so...so...GOOD! AHAHAHAHA!"

This is why your the idiot." Kakuzu said.

Hidan removed his hood revealing shining silver hair.

"Are you satisfied now? I removed my hood. I figured I should honor atleast one of your requests before I kill you."

"Your bluffing. Theres about 30 of us. There is no way you can take us all." said the axe man.

Suddenly a giant red three bladed scythe appeared in his hand. He pulled the axe from his chest with his other hand.

"Only one way to find out." He said with a sinister smile.

* * *

Danzou sat in his office. He waswatching the security tapes from when the Anbu broke in. Mainly the part where Deva Kitsune savedthat blonde girl from that falling piece of wall.

"Why did he do it?" Danzou asked himself. "What is so special about that girl?"

There was a knock at his door and someone entered his room.

"You sent for me sir?"

"I did. I have a mission for you Orochimaru."

Orochimaru walked completely inside and shut the door behind him.

Danzou freezed the tape as Ino appeared on the screen.

"You see that girl? I need to know why Deva Kitsune saved her."

"Maybe Kitsune is trying to convey a good guy image for the public so he won't be seen as a criminal anymore. Or maybe he knew her once before and felt as though he needed to save her." Orochimaru said.

"That last idea has credibility. I need her here. I need know what she knows about this Deva Kitsune. Bring her to me. By any means neccessary."

Orochimaru smiled an evil one.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Sasori Akasuna sat in his chair with an expression on his face that said he was in deep thought.

"That's quite a story you told me."

"And we will stand by it sir." said Naruto.

"ANd now that we have told you about us, you have to tell us about you." Itachi commented.

"Ah Itachi. You are just like your distant cousins."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"I guess that's fair. Ok well Akatsuki had two generals. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

"My parents." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto your parents. You see Minato and Kushina were the strongest of all the Akatsuki. Minato was known as the Yellow flash. He got this nickname when he first formed Akatsuki. He had lightning powers. We used to d small time things before we became famous, or rather infamous. Minato's speed was unmatched and when he moved you could see a burst of yellow lightning where he landed. He could also control lightning on a very high level. He was like a lightning God."

"Wow." Naruto said as he pictured his dad beating people up.

"Kushina was another powerhouse. Her powers were that of a severe storm. She could cause high pressured winds, typhoons, tornadoes, hurricanes and heavy rain. Basically and onslaught of the worst weather imaginable at will. She could do all that...but could not control lightning. I think thats one of the reasons she loved Minato. Because he could control the one weather element she could not. And the strongest one at that."

" Naruto was captivated.

Sasori continued. "Minato and Kushina gathered eight more powerful people for the Akatsuki gang. The first people they recruited were Nagato Uzumaki, Yahiko Uzumaki and Konan Amemaru. Nagato and Yahiko were Kushina's brothers. Nagato had a power similar to yours Naruto. But he was far more powerful."

Gaara looked at Naruto. He had seen the destruction Naruto could cause. If Nagato was even more powerful than Naruto then Nagato was a man not to be taken lightly.

"Yahiko was adept in water manipulation. Konan had an unusual ability. She could manipulate paper. Now that sounds weak but trust me. It is not."

"Who else was in Akatsuki?" asked Gaara.

"Well after Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan were in, I became a member. I can control inanimate objects on a molecular level."

"...yeah."

"I'll explain it to you later Naruto." Itachi said.

"The next members that Joined were Nawaki Senju and Zetsu Domus. Nawaki had superhuman strength. I remember once Nawaki caught an airplane that fell from the sky. That was a shocking moment."

"AN airplane? That was a pretty strong guy huh?" Naruto commented.

Sasori continued. "Zetsu Domus was Akatsuki's spy. His power was that he could merge with anything and become part of hatever he merged with. No one could escape him. The next members to join were Madara Uchiha and Izuna Uchiha."

Itachi's eyes widened at the sound of the name Uchiha.

"Now their abilities are the most interesting of all." said Sasori again.

Itachi was completely fascinated with what Sasori was saying.

"Heh you know our organization makes you Anbu look like weaklings." Sasori said.

Naruto grinned. "Weaklings? Did you not hear about us in Grass country? What about Wave country?"

"Oh yes I heard both tales. I just don't know how much is true."

* * *

Anko Mitarashi had her ear to the Mayor of Suna's office.

She heard everything after Sasori called our heroes weaklings.

_'Anbu is in there! What do I do? and the Mayor seems to not care? And what did he mean His Organization? What is going on here?' _

_

* * *

_

AN-WHAT WILL ANKO DO?

WHAT HAPPENED WITH HIDAN?

WHAT DID IZUNA DO TO SASORI IN THE LAST CHAPTER?

FIND OUT OUT NEXT TIME ON ANOTHER EXCITING INSTALLMENT OF TO BE TRULY ALONE...VIZ MEDIA(LOL)

"


	23. Anko's confusion

AN- I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT HERE IT IS! PLEASE REVIEW! MAYBE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT QUICKER.

* * *

"Pencils down."

The sounds of pencils being placed on the desk could be heard throughout the classroom.

"Please turn your test paper over."

Ino sighed.

This was yet ANOTHER test that she completely bombed. Why did she bomb it? Because her thoughts were always else where.

_'Naruto...' _

Her thoughts surrounded the bank fiasco that happened a couple days ago. Her friends couldn't blame her though. After all it was very traumatic.

"Another failed test Miss Yamanaka?"

Ino was brought out of her musings upon hearing her name. She looked up to Mr. Yakushi.

"Ino your grades have been declining since the beginning of the week. What's going on?" Kabuto questioned.

Ino was silent for a moment.

_'He has been on the my mind since the bank incident. I can't stop thinking about him. I can't focus...but I can't tell Mr. Yakushi that; he'll think I'm crazy...'_

"Nothing..."

Kabuto pushed his glassesup.

"Hmmm...Ok then."

**(RING,RING!)**

Kabuto's eye's widened.

"Excuse me class I have to take this." Kabuto said as he stepped out of the classroom.

"I wonder what that is about. Mr. Yakushi never answers his phone in class." Hinata said from the seat right behind Ino.

Ino just stayed silent.

* * *

"Yes Sir, I understand."

**"I hope this goes smoothly for your sake Kabuto."**

Kabuto swallowed Nervously.

"Y-Yes sir."

The line went dead.

Kabuto pocketed his phone.

_'Ok. Failure is not an option. I have to do this.'_

He went to his classroom door and looked through the door window. His eyes narrowed on a certain blonde girl.

_'By any means neccessary.'_

_

* * *

_

"Please elaborate on Izuna and Madara Uchiha." Itachi said interrupting Naruto's and Sasori's playful banter.

"Itachi Uchiha, one of the last of your family. It is no surprise that you want to know everything you can about Madara and Izuna." said Sasori.

Itachi waited for him to continue.

"Very well" Sasori began."The Uchiha's were the last to join Akatsuki. The reson they joined were not that different from our own. They seemed like genuine good people but, as they say the more you are around someone the more you see who they really are. When we did our missions that involved violence, They enjoyed it a little too much. Madara Uchiha was the older brother. His power was to manipulate Time and space. He also had another ability. This ability was to seal things. Now when I say this, what I mean is to lock your very soul or essence into something else entirely completely changing the genetic make up of the container he used."

"Madara had more than one ability?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. It is not uncommon for a superhuman to have more than one ability. Now Izuna had the power to control people. He was so powerful that he could control up to 100 people at one time. And if he really focused some of those people become completely loyal to him even after he stops using his powers."

"Wow." Itachi said. It seemed like his family was exponentially powerful.

Izuna also had another ability. This power made him the most valuable asset to Akatsuki. He had the power to take away other Superhuman's power."

All three ANBU member's eyes widened.

"Incredible. He must have been a truly fearsome person." Itachi said in Awe.

"There is also drama surrounding the Uchihas." Sasori said.

"Oh. What type?" NAruto asked.

"Well Akatsuki became so powerful that nothing else in the world could stop us. The only thing we had to fear, we're ourselves. Meaning the fall of Akatsuki was by one of our own."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. " A traitor?" He spat.

"Yes."

Naruto glared hard. If it as one thing he could not stand it was a traitor. someone who abandoned their comrade was scum in his eyes, and deserved nothing but the harshest of punishment.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked.

Sasori inhaled slowly then said the name of the man Naruto would now hate the most.

"Madara Uchiha."

"FREEZE!"

The door to the mayor's office burst open.

A purple haired woman rushed inside and pointed her gun at the four people in front of her.

All eyes fell upon her.

_'Her!'_

Anko's eyes widened when she caught sight of Itachi.

_'The guy that helped me up!'_

"WHat is going on here? I hjave the right to take you all to jail." Anko said.

The door closed behind ANko.

"What the-"

"Ms. Anko Mitarashi was it? Please calm down." Sasori said with the calmest voice he could muster.

"Mr. Mayor sir, Why are you conversing with crimnals such as them." She said referring to ANBU.

"We're criminals and you have a gun on the mayor." Naruto commented.

"Shut up!" Anko roared.

"You call us criminals and yet everything we do is for the good of mankind." Gaara said.

"Good of mankind? You people are murderes. You kill for the enjoyment and you rob for the excitement." She said.

"The reason ROOT hates us is because we discovered a connection between Danzou and Gato the thug of Wave country. Konoha dislikes Gato so, what would happen if they found out that their protector is dealing with him?" Itachi questioned.

"Your lying!" Anko declared.

"Really? You didn't know?" Naruto said. "Of course Danzou is known for keeping people in the dark. Did you know that Orochimaru had a role in the Uchiha family genocide? But let a little boy, not even ten yet take the blame for it?"

"Sh-shut up!" Anko said not a sure as befoe.

_'Orochimaru...'_

His utter hatred of her still fresh in her brain.

"Why are you even here?" Itachi asked.

"That's none of your concern, Amaterasu."

"She was looking for a job here."

"Mayor!"

"A job? what happened to the ROOT thing?" Naruto asked.

"It's simple. Orochimaru fired her."

"And judging from her facial expression it was a rather bad break up."

"Watch your mouth you." Anko said to the smirking Naruto.

"Anko you devoted your life to that man and he let you go mercilessly. How can you think of him as good? In my opinion he didnt know how special you are. You are special Anko, I can tell by looking at you. Nothing gets passed these eyes."

Anko blushed at the compliment Itachi had given her.

"So what will you do Anko?" asked the Mayor.

ANko fidgeted. "I-I don't know."

Naruto smirked. "Let me tell you something. ANBU is not just a gang. It's a way of life. We each represent a hardship that we have experienced and do not want others to experience."

"I represent Abandonment." Gaara said thinking back on how his family shunned him.

"I represent Sacrifice." Itachi said remembering the burden he shouldered during the Uchiha family reunion murder. He killed his own family for the good of the village. If that isn't sacrifice, then what is?

"And I, Lonelines." Naruto said thinking back on elementary school where he had nobody. No one to comfort him in times of need, no shoulder to cry on. Nothing.

"You have also experienced a hardship. You just have to find out what it is." Naruto said again to Anko.

"And when you do, come find us." Itachi said.

After that was said Naruto clapped his hands together, and a second later ANBU was no longer in the room.

Anko was confused and filled with conflicting emotions. She thought about ANBU, and Orochimaru. She was raised believing ROOT was the good guy ...but here was ANBU convincing her otherwise...she didn't know what to do. So she did what all girls do when they are severely confused.

She cried.


	24. Important AN

Hey all, I am redoing this fic.

The reason being because there are just too many gaps to fill in. So I'm redoing t hoping it will make more sense...Tho it will be very similar...be on the look out for To be truly alone v2.


End file.
